Edge of Desire
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.
1. Chapter 1

This is the seventh story of mine. I never imagined that i could make it this way. This has become daily habit from me that i could never let go. Thank you for everyone who supported me along the way

This new story's title was inspired by John Mayer's song: Edge of Desire. This song is incredible. John Mayer is unbelievable! Try to listen to the song, guys. I guarantee that you will definitely fall in love with it.

So then sit back, relax and enjoy this one!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS owns it.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.

* * *

**EDGE OF DESIRE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Obaa-chan_, look at my _chibi_! I have dressed her up!" A four year old short auburn haired girl tugged her aunt's sleeve to catch the older woman's attention. She had a small barbie doll on her hands, with colourful ribbons on the top.

Her aunt, a beautiful young woman with short brown hair, looked at her and smiled, "Yes, Sakura-chan. It's so cute, isn't it?"

When the woman was about to reach the doll from Sakura's hands, a lightning blinded all the passengers in the car. Sonomi screamed and pulled Sakura into her embrace to protect her from the sudden crash.

"_Obaaaaaa-chaaaannn_..."

* * *

"_Obaa-chan_..."

A nineteen year old girl suddenly woke up and gasping hardly.

That dream again. Sakura thought.

She wiped the sweats on her forehead. That dream always haunted her for fifteen years. But she did not remember anything after that. She only remembered that she called a woman who was her aunt. Even she had forgotten how the woman, who she called, '_obaa-chan_' look like. That was the only piece of memory which she could remember about her past.

Sakura looked up at the clock on her wall. It was already four in the morning. She decided to totally wake up and went out of her room. She saw that the lamp in the kitchen was already turned on and filled with noises. "Sister Maeda must be already in the kitchen."

She went there and greeted happily, "Good morning, Sister."

An old woman in her early sixty looked up at Sakura and smiled warmly, like mother to daughter, "Good morning, my dear Saki. Did you sleep well?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. She took out a white apron from the cabinet and wore it. She grabbed the cooking equipment and started to help Sister Maeda.

The Orphanage of Kibou Yoi managed a small food shop which was run by the sisters. It was for funding the necessities of the children. They indeed received grants from the government, but it was not enough for feeding dozens of orphans.

"Actually, you don't need to help me everyday, Saki. You better take more rest." Sister Maeda said in concern. She scanned Sakura's petite figure and shook her head sadly, "You grow much thinner as far as i remember."

Sakura shook her head lightly, "It's alright, Sister. I'm fine. I'm one of the oldest here anyway. I have to do something to help."

The old sister just smiled to hear her dearest child. She had taken care of Sakura since the accident happened. Both of Sakura's uncle and aunt died on the dreadful day. Sister Maeda had tried to find Sakura's family, but there was no trace. The government then asked the orphanage to bring up Sakura. Since then, she had loved Sakura like her own child. Even she decided to put 'Maeda' as her last name.

However every person in the orphanage called her 'Saki'. Sister Maeda gave that name to her. She said that her late aunt called her that way. But she knew that her real name was 'Sakura'. She still clearly remembered when her aunt called her by that name.

The other sisters, Sister Nagano and Sister Sato came up half an hour later. They began to help the rest, as Sakura decided to prepare to go to work. She dressed up in a plain brown shirt, coated by a jacket and blue skinny jeans.

Sakura was always thankful that the Tomoeda University where she worked was near from her house. She did not need to spend another money for transportation and walked instead. Ever since she finished high school, she sought for a job immediately. Sister Maeda was really furious of her decision. She wanted Sakura to continue her college. But Sakura thought that earning money was more important for her family in the orphanage. She had promised to apply for scholarships and got into the college though, merely for appeasing Sister Maeda.

It was still six in the morning when she arrived at the university. She changed into her uniform and started to clean the classes and parks. She saw as the students coming one by one. She indeed longed to continue her study. Sometimes she listened to the lecturers from the window or when the university held public lectures. But she always told herself that it could wait.

The university was kind that they always donated old books to her orphanage. She really felt grateful for that. For her, books were the window to the world. She had loved reading books since she was kid. It was added her happiness when the government even gave study books to the orphanage.

She was cleaning one of the windows in a class, when she heard someone screamed behind her. She turned around to find packs of people that she really did not want to see. There were like five people gathered around a girl in the middle. They helped the girl to stand up.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?"

They angrily glared at Sakura. One of them stepped forward to her and snapped at her, "Ask for forgiveness to Tomoyo, you, damn girl!"

Sakura only sighed and continued of what she was doing.

"Hey! Are you freaking deaf?"

This time Sakura looked up and saw the raven haired girl shouted at her. Her stare was cold. Sakura saw an amber eyed boy beside her. The two most popular figures of the university, Tomoyo Kinomoto, the heiress of the Kinomoto Group, one of the biggest conglomerates in East Asia; tagged along with her fiancee, Syaoran Li, the heir of Li Clan, who ruled all economy sectors in East Asia.

_They are really a great couple._ Sakura chuckled.

"It's not my fault. I already put a caution sign there." Sakura answered coldly, pointing the yellow sign in the middle of hallway. "Can't you read it?"

"Beg for forgiveness right now. How dare you mess with me?" Tomoyo growled in anger. Both of her face and amethyst orbs were firing up.

Sakura was startled. She could not respond anything as she was getting furious by the nonsense of these idiots. She looked at the man beside Tomoyo. He did not do anything either. He seemed bored instead.

Before both Sakura and Tomoyo could say anything, the bell of the university was ringing.

"You will pay for this, bitch!" Tomoyo threatened Sakura in a low voice, before she turned her heels. The packs followed her as they threw disgusted looking to Sakura. Except the Syaoran Li, who only stared at her with flat face.

* * *

It was already daylight when Sakura had finished cleaning the science faculty building. She was heading her way to get some lunch when suddenly she hit something hard. The bucket that she was holding on, slipped from her grip. She moaned and caressed her hurt forehead.

Sakura looked up as she saw whoever had crashed into her. It was a striking handsome man, who was approximately eight years older than her. He stared at her coldly.

Sakura held her breath. She knew who he was. Touya Kinomoto, Tomoyo's older brother.

Sakura bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean it."

She began collecting her stuffs when a foot stomped on the bucket she was holding. Sakura sighed and stood up to face the man, "What is it?"

Touya pushed her shoulder hardly to the wall, as she winced in pain. He looked at her sharply, "Don't ever mess with my sister, or you will regret for being born."

Suddenly Sakura was subsided. Her head was spinning. Certain memories were coming to her when she looked at the man's eyes.

She pushed herself back to the earth and glared at him. She gathered her courage to reply the man, "I never mess with you sister."

Touya smirked and let her go. He spat at her feet. "I don't understand why this university allowed a low person like you to work here."

Her body was trembling hardly in anger. She bit her mouth to hold her tears. She did not want to cry in front of people like him.

Touya threw last petty look before leaving the shaken girl.

Suddenly her head was spinning again. Her body reacted to the pressure she had faced. She closed her eyes and leaned on the wall, slowly sliding down. Her breath was panting.

_Life is never easy to her_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long waiting, guys! I had a lot of unpleasant interruptions along the week. Hope this week would end much better though :|

Thank you very much for the readers who left alerts at the first chapter:

**Ro-Chan98:** of course, i have a huge plan beside it ;) your perplexity will be answered in this chapter! and about Tomoyo and Syaoran... Well, just please keep anticipating it hihi :3

**Syao Blossoms**

**Catrina7077**

**Mishrav Mikura**

**gamma-rae-star:** thank you very much for your review! I really appreciate it

So, let's roll on to the second chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS owns it.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.

* * *

**EDGE OF DESIRE**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A woman in her middle forty sat silently in front of fireplace. Her long black hair was blown softly by the wind coming through the window. There was an album on her hands, showing many pictures of a little girl with auburn hair. Her teardrops were falling slowly that it dampened the surface of the pictures. It had been fifteen years.

The huge brown door of the large venue was creaked, revealing the figure of his husband. He went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He realized what she was doing.

"Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko turned to her husband with tears streaming down her face, "It's been fifteen years, Fuji."

Fujitaka looked at his wife with the same misery on his face.

"I could not sleep peacefully, i could not do anything right all this time. There was not a second that i did not think about our daughter." Her sobs were hardened.

Fujitaka reached his wife into his embrace and caressed her hair, "I know, Nadeshiko. Me too. But it's already been fifteen years. I have done anything to find our Sakura. But we did not even find her trace."

Nadeshiko quickly looked up at Fujitaka with hurt feeling lightened in her eyes. "What do you mean? You have given up on our daughter?"

"I didn't mean that way, Nadeshiko." Fujitaka sighed softly.

Nadeshiko was stiffened. Her voice was trembling so much when she talked, "I will never stop looking for our daughter. I have to find Sakura! No matter what will happen, no matter what it will cost, even though without you in it!"

Fujitaka seemed desperate. He really had done all the attempts to find his daughter. But Sakura was just like vanished without any traces in that accident. Until this very second.

A brown vintage telephone in that room was suddenly ringing. Fujitaka moved to answer it.

"How is it? Okay. Don't act reckless. Tell them to move out from that place as soon as possible. Do it carefully." Fujitaka frowned to listen to his staff's reports.

"_Otou-saaann, okaa-saaan_." A young girl with a raven silk hair burst into the room and hugged Nadeshiko abruptly.

Fujitaka caressed Tomoyo's head lovingly, "How was your day at university, honey?"

Tomoyo huffed and pouted, "There's somebody annoyed me today. She ruined my day."

"Who dared to mess with my dearest daughter? Tell dad." Fujitaka narrowed his eyes, his voices were full of threat. He loved Tomoyo like his own daughter. Tomoyo was the only daughter of Sonomi and Kazuhiro Daidouji. They died in a car accident fifteen years ago. Sakura was with them at that time. Both of their bodies were found on the spot, but not Sakura's. Since then, Tomoyo was raised by both of the Kinomotos. Even all Tomoyo knew was that she was the real daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Fujitaka indeed loved her like he loved Sakura. While Nadeshiko, even though she loved Tomoyo, still she could not erase Sakura from her heart. She was still longing for her own daughter.

Tomoyo just shrugged, "People like that do not deserve my precious time."

"That's my daughter. Don't let them bother and ruin your day."

Tomoyo turned to her mother who was silent and distant. Her mother was always like that. She knew what her mother was thinking. The memories of her lost older sister. Even if Tomoyo did not remember her own sister, but she really hoped that her sister would come back to them soon. She always said her prayer every night and then. She knew that it was almost impossible to hope now. But she really wanted to see her mother happy. She wanted her sister back.

* * *

Sakura was forced to get rests by the Sisters the whole weekend. She spent lots of her times in her room. Even though she preferred to use her times for working part time in coffee shop like she did every day, or other things that more useful than lying on the bed. All Sisters had scolded her for having a lot of works than continuing her study. It was their responsibility to worry about the money, not hers. But she was still Sakura, the stubborn one.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring through the window. It was already December, and the weather was starting to get colder. Snow had not come yet til next month. She gazed as the trees' leaves were blown by the chill wind.

It had been fifteen years she lived in this place. This was indeed her home. She loved and was loved by the sisters and other foster children. But deep inside in her heart, she always felt empty. She still longed for her real family.

There was a voice whispered in her heart, telling that something was waiting for her in the near future. That was why she always kept being the optimistic one and full of hope. She believed the voice.

Her hands trailed down on her neck. She stared at the pendant which was hanging on to the necklet. A beautiful emerald pendant, with a K letter carved inside. Sister Maeda said that the pendant had already been there since the accident.

Sakura always thought that this might be one of the ways to help her found her real family. But sometimes she was in doubt. She was supposed to be grateful that she already got all people who loved her. She should not ask for more.

She sighed and went out of her room. She walked to the living room, where there was a grand black piano stood in the dark. A philanthropist once granted it to the orphanage. She liked this piano. She always played it with other children.

She smiled and touched the keys. A soft melody began to echo in the whole room. Her slender fingers were moving gently on it. She sighed. This melody might be the other one that she remembered of her past, beside the accident flash. She did not know where it came from. This melody had been in her brain since ever.

"Playing the _Yoru no Uta_ again?"

Sakura was subsided from her short daydream and looked up. She smiled to see Kei Arai, one of the foster children in this orphanage. He was the closest one to Sakura. Perhaps it might because their ages were not far adrift. She was only two years older from him.

Kei sat beside her and stared at her. His eyes were full of worries. "Saki _onee-san_, are you already feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Kei-kun. Thank you for always worrying about me." Sakura smiled softly.

"You should have let me help you to work." Kei sighed.

Sakura laughed silently and went back to her piano, "You better study harder, Kei-kun. You want to go to Tomoeda University for your archaeological studies, right?"

"At least you have to visit hospital." Kei emphasized. There was urgency in his voice. "You have always seemed tired and faint since a few months ago."

"It's just your feeling. Don't worry too much, Kei-kun." Sakura stuttered and turned to her piano quickly.

Kei was just silent and watched her graceful play. "You are the most important person in my life, _onee-san_. I did not know what i would be if you weren't there for me."

Sakura kept her sight at the black and white keys. "You would keep going on with your life, with or without me, Kei-kun. It was just the God decided to put me in your life."

Kei smiled. This woman beside him was his role model. He admired her strength, endurance and patience throughout life, despite her fragile appearance. He had pledged that he would always protect her.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when Sister Nagano appeared and called Sakura, "Saki-chan, Sister Maeda wants to talk to you."

Sakura nodded and went to Sister Maeda's room. She saw her reading something when she arrived. Sister Maeda looked up and smiled to see her. "My dear, Saki. How are you?"

"I'm already recovered, Sister. Please don't mind my health. You should care more about your own, Sister."

Sister Maeda neared Sakura and held her hands. Her old eyes shimmered by the tears that she was trying to hold. "You are too kind, my child. Ever since i took care of you here, you never showed any egoistical demeanor. You always put the others before yourself. You should stop worrying others and concerning your own self, my child."

Sakura smiled and said softly, "I am here right now, because of your kindness and the others, Sister. I, at least, have to do something to repay it."

Sister Maeda's face suddenly turned sorrowful. "Saki, there is something that i need to tell you. But you must keep this secret. Nobody could know about this. Only you and Sister Nagano will do."

Sakura nodded, although her eyes glowed in confusion. _What had made Sister Maeda this sad and worried?_

Sister Maeda sighed deeply, "Some men came here yesterday and told us to move from this place. They give us three months. This land has been sold to a big company, and they want to make the largest recreation park in Japan here.

Sakura was subsided and lost for words. She felt herself sinking. The only shelter she had, where she could feel love, would be taken from her.

How about the other nuns and children? This can't be happened. Sakura dreadfully thought.

"Which company that wants us out from this orphanage, Sister?" Her voice was sounded shaken. Her teeth were gritted.

Sister Maeda sighed and answered, "The Kinomoto Group."

* * *

Tomoyo huffed as she shut off her car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She grabbed her purse and went out of her red Lambhorgini, which she got as her birthday present this year. She walked fast into the building and soon the sight of bustles in the hospital welcomed her. She usually did not fancy visiting hospital, but she made exception today. Only for that man. Tomoyo grumbled inwardly.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned around and found her brother in his white coat. She burst to hug him, "_Onii-chan_!"

Touya chuckled and patted her head, "What are you doing here? Don't you like hospital?"

"I want to see Eriol. Do you know where he is?" Tomoyo grinned.

"If i'm not mistaken, new interns are in the meeting room at fourth floor." Touya answered. "They are having a..."

He did not even finish his sentence, Tomoyo had already run to the elevator, "See you later, _onii-chan_!"

Touya sighed and walked back to his office. Some medical staffs bowed to him as he went along. He rolled his eyes at the scenery when two senior surgeons paid him respects as well. He knew that they did that merely because he was the grandson of the late Takahiro Kinomoto, the highly respected businessman in Asia, and the owner of this Tomoeda Hospital.

His whole family did not expect him to be a surgeon at first. They were against him. But he proved them that he could reach his medical career, without abandoning his responsibility as the heir of both Kinomoto and Amamiya Group. Being a surgical oncologist was still his main goal. No one could ever stop him.

Touya suddenly felt a soft embrace in his back. He turned and found a red haired woman beaming at him. "Hi, there, Mr. Life Saver."

"Kaho." Touya chuckled and kissed the forehead of his girlfriend. "Am i missing our date?"

"Nearly. I better catch you up, than throwing tantrums on you later." Kaho giggled. They walked slowly to the porch. It was already sunset and yet the hospital was still busy as ever. "We have an appointment with the dressmaker one hour from now."

Touya nodded quietly. He smiled when Kaho leaned on his shoulders as they were enjoying moments the sun setting.

"I know you miss and always think about her, right, Touya?" asked Kaho.

Touya was frozen. This girl always knew what he was thinking. It was like she broke through his brain.

He sighed softly. He felt like something hard pushed his chest. A blur image of an auburn haired girl crossed his mind. He did not realize that a crystal droplet dripping from his eyes. "Do you think she's still alive?"

Kaho asked back, "What do you think yourself?"

He gritted his teeth, tried not to let out a shaken voice. "I don't know, Kaho. There's something that always tell me she is still there. She is still alive. But, she never comes back."

"Even i almost forgot how she looked like." He whispered desperately.

Kaho smiled. She lifted her head to face and look him in the eye, "You should believe in your heart, Touya. If your heart says that she's still alive, then she is."

Touya nodded and smiled. Kaho squeezed his hand, made him assure that there was still hope. Everything was possible.

* * *

Tomoyo skulked into the large meeting venue, where dozens of interns were concentrating on the attending lecturers. She narrowed her eyes to find a certain dark blue haired man in the pack. She grinned as she saw the stocky figure of her bestfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She then quietly crept to the back seat and wait for the briefing to end.

She smiled as she Eriol intensely focused to the lecturer. These were part of the busy life of the medical practitioners. She knew it well, since her brother was once like Eriol too. The road to be a great surgeon cost a lot of times. There were merely opportunities for being with family and friends. So then she decided, if Eriol could not make time for her, she would make it. He was her bestfriend, for God's sake. They had been together since their childhoods. There was no time she did not spend with him.

Tomoyo waved cheerfully when Eriol got up from his seat. Tomoyo did not heed the other interns who greeted her. She ran to Eriol and hugged him.

"Hello, there." Eriol chuckled when her bestfriend bursting into him.

Tomoyo folded her arms and narrowed her eyes to him, "I'm already here now, so you don't have any other excuses to not spend some time with me."

Eriol just smiled to her, "Anything pleases you, princess."

"Then let's go." Tomoyo grinned and held his left arms.

* * *

"Two portions of blueberry pancake, with vanilla ice cream and chocochips, and please put peach and strawberry as additional toppings. No whipped cream. And two mojitos as well." Eriol said quickly without thinking to the waiter. They went to a pancake house across the hospital.

Tomoyo smiled as her eyes glowing, "You exactly remember my favorite."

"I've been here with you thousand times, and you always ordered the same thing." Eriol said. Tomoyo indeed liked this restaurant. This place had been opened since Eriol had his first internship days at Tomoeda Hospital. By that time, she dragged him here practically everyday.

"Yeah, that was when you were not busy like now." Tomoyo pouted. "To meet you was just like to have an appointment with a president."

Eriol was silent. He just stared at the amethyst eyed beauty in front of him.

"I miss the times when you always had times for me." Tomoyo sighed wistfully. Her eyes were distant. "Everybody changes."

Eriol turned his sight to the pancakes that had just been served by the waiter. He could not stand to see her sad. "You already have Syaoran, Tomoyo."

"But it's not the same." She shook her head sadly.

Eriol raised his left eyebrows. He did not know why his heart leapt a bit when Tomoyo spoke. He snapped himself back to focus to the lady before him.

"Beside, he is really busy nowadays." Tomoyo kept her sad face as Eriol's hope was down again. "You know, the K&L Hotel project. The elders asked him to start handling the real business."

Eriol surely knew about that. Syaoran was his cousin. The elders also asked him to do the same. But he requested more time, as he wanted to focus on his medical career. He wanted like Touya, who could do excellent both in his passion and responsibility.

"Anyway, the elders have agreed that we will be engaged on this June." said Tomoyo with a glowing face.

How Eriol wished that the 'we' which she just said was referred to him. But reality came hit him in a second. He dropped his cutlery as his eyes widened, "What? Engaged? Isn't it too early?"

"I knew you would say that." Tomoyo huffed. "The elders decided it. Besides, i think it will be much better actually."

"What?"

Tomoyo sighed again. "I don't know. I'm just afraid that i will lose him, Eriol."

Eriol was subsided. That was it. The thing that he had always been afraid of. But he reached and held her hands. His eyes softened, "You will never lose anything, Tomoyo. Trust me."

Tomoyo forced a smile. It was inevitable weird feeling that she always felt whenever he was around. Which she hoped to not exist.

* * *

Sakura was brooding over the way to the university. That huge thing that Sister Maeda told her earlier never left her mind. Luckily her feet automatically brought her to the place.

She sighed as she thought about it over again. _Her only place to stay was being cruelly seized._ Where would she and the others stay?

Her musing was disturbed when suddenly she found left piece of a black high heels stomped on the broom that she was holding to clean the alley. She looked up to see the none other than the young heir of Kinomoto grinning at her.

Kinomoto... The people who were about to snatch what she had.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming." Tomoyo pretended her angelic like voice though her feet kept staying on the broom. Her little troops were giggling behind her.

Sakura glared at her. Her sight accidentally dropped on to the amber eyed man behind Tomoyo. He stared at them coldly and nonchalantly. She decided to not heed them and grabbed the broomstick quickly.

Tomoyo frowned cynically. She snorted and snapped. "Didn't i say i am sorry earlier? Don't you know how to respond well to somebody that apologizing to you?"

One of giggling girls stepped forward and snatched Sakura's hair. She snapped, "Answer Tomoyo, you moron!"

Tomoyo laughed sarcastically, "Don't mind her. A poor and low person like her would ever know nothing about manners. Let's just go."

Sakura was frozen. Her body was trembling in anger.

Tomoyo stopped beside her for a while and whispered, "How miserable."

Sakura felt herself boiling in wrath. She would never give in against people like Tomoyo and her family, who could do anything that they liked, without considering the others. Her gaze fell to Syaoran.

_They are no different_, Sakura thought.

"Is it appropriate for a student who comes from a noble family, to say something like that?" Sakura said coldly. She tried hardly not to rise her voice.

Tomoyo stopped and turned to her. She suddenly felt anger filled her being. Her face started to redden.

"Even a poor, low, miserable, person who knows nothing about manner like me, knows how to say appropriate things." Sakura gritted her teeth. She held her head high, as Tomoyo kept glaring at her.

Tomoyo was panting. "You!" She was about to fly her hand to Sakura's face when Syaoran stopped her. Tomoyo turned to glare at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at her. His voice was flat when he said, "You already said that."

Tomoyo kept glaring at him. All people in the hallway stopped to see the scene. "What?"

"You said that she is a poor and low person. How could you foul your hand by touching her?" Syaoran stared at her with no expression.

Sakura glared at him. Was she that low to them? Tears were starting to stream on her cheeks without her realizing it. She turned her feet and ran breaking through the crowd. Why did she have to cry in front of them?

Her feet brought her to a quiet park behind the university. She dropped herself in a bench. Her tears were spilling. She was starting to break down.

Did she begin to not stand the loads? Was it going too much for her? The orphanage and the jobs.

She was supposed to handle all of it. She was the oldest in the orphanage, for God's sake. If she was like this, how could she protect her family?

She kept sobbing and did not realize a person nearing her. She was just aware when the person thrusted a hand with a piece of handkerchief. She looked up and saw Syaoran standing beside her, still with his poker face.

"If you keep rubbing your eyes like that, it will get swollen. Use this instead."

Sakura sat still and drooped. She was still crying silently, made her hiccups.

Syaoran sighed and moved up his hands to her face impatiently. He wiped her tears away from her face softly.

She was shocked at this sudden behaviour of his. Was it him that said she was indeed the low person one?

"I'm sorry for talking like that." Syaoran finally spoke. His voice was calm. "Tomoyo would not stop if i did not hold her. Trust me, i know her."

Syaoran was surprised to himself that he suddenly cared to this girl. In these years, as he was in the university, she was always there. He always saw her. He saw how rude and ruthless his friends and others treated her. Yet he did not see what made her deserved that.

He felt cold attacking his body. He sighed inwardly. How could he respond like this to another woman? He was already betrothed to Tomoyo for God's sake.

* * *

Sakura did not know why her tears were blowing up after hearing him. She was supposed to hate him. But it indeed felt serene if there was somebody beside you when you cried. It was better than crying alone. At least, you knew that there was somebody that still cared for you, in a place that was full of people who did not like you.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally i updated again after letting this story untouched for almost two months. I feel really guilty because of this

I'm really sorry to the readers for the inconvenience. And as my apology, this third chapter will be much longer than the first two.

What i want to let you know that i already have the plots in my mind for this story, so don't worry, i will finish this story no matter what.

I would like to thank these readers for the alerts into my email, which kept me aware of my duty :)) :

**gamma-rae-star****:**

this is my first story that are gonna have many twists. I just want to make it more interesting for the readers. This chapter will bring more twists than before, and i really hope that i won't make my readers confused. I really wish that i can make it good til the end :) thank you again for your reviews! :)

**AbsMangaqueen****: **yes, i'm hereeee! :))))

**Slam'in Burst**

and

**DulceYingFa**

So, let's not waste another much time, let's go on to the third chapter! Enjoy, guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS owns it.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.

* * *

**EDGE OF DESIRE**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Saki _onee-chan_!" A seven year old girl burst into the kitchen when Sakura was busy washing dishes.

Sakura turned to see Yumiko, was being held in Sister Nagano's hands.

"Hi, Yumiko-chan." Sakura smiled to the little girl.

Sister Nagano shook her head in frustration. "Saki-chan, please take Yumiko-chan to play piano. She's been whining all day long."

"But i am washing the dishes."

Yumiko ran into Sakura and tugged her sleeves with her small hand. She pouted, "You promised to teach me, _onee-chan_!"

"She doesn't want anyone else." Sister Nagano sighed to Sakura. "Let me take the dishes and you can go with Yumiko-chan."

"Alright." Sakura nodded and cleaned her hands. She then took Yumiko, "Let's go, Yumiko-chan."

Yumiko nodded enthusiastically. Her innocent face was glowing. They went to the living room. The grand black piano pretentiously stood beside the window.

Yumiko burst to sit in front of the piano and watched all the black and white keys thoroughly. Sakura just laughed to see her always reminded her of her childhood. The time when she thought that piano was the only bridge to her past.

Sakura positioned herself beside the piano. She took Yumiko's fingers on to the keys. "Now put your fingers like this. You see that this piano actually only has seven white keys and five black keys. They just have different pitches."

Sakura chuckled silently seeing Yumiko who was paying attention thoroughly.

"The first note is 'do'. This 'do' is always located beside the first two black notes in every pitch." Sakura pressed Yumiko's index finger to the first note. "Let's try."

A wide smile was formed on her little face as they made through the basic notes. "I like piano, Saki _onee-chan_!"

They were moving to learn pieces of _Do-Re-Mi _from the _Sound of Music_, when four teenagers came in to the living room.

"Saki _onee-chan_!"

Sakura looked up and smiled to see the other four kids in the orphanage; Kei, Aiko, Miho and Nana. They just came back from school and still in their blue uniforms. Aiko burst to hug Yumiko and tickled her. The once solemn living room was now clamorous by the giggles, laughter and screams of the adolescents.

"Yumiko-chan is learning piano?" Aiko neared them. There was a lollipop in her left hand. She bent down to the youngest child and handed it to her. "This is for you, Yumiko-chan."

Yumiko was grinning happily and took the candy, ignoring the disapproving look on Sakura's face.

"Too much sweets is not good for her teeth." Sakura still frowned to her sister. "You all better prepare for dinner. Sister Nagano might have been finished the dishes by now."

"Yumiko-chan, let's take you for a bath." Miho took Yumiko's hands. Sakura promised her to continue teaching her after the dinner.

Sakura turned to the short red hair girl beside Kei, who stayed silent since they came in. Sakura was just going to greet Nana, before she cut flatly, "I'm not going to have dinner tonight. It's not in my dietary schedule."

"You're already skinny, Nana. What do you still want?" Kei scanned the girl who was one year younger than him. All the people in the orphanage knew really well that Nana had an ambition to be a drama actress. She already said a lot of times that she would continue her degree to drama school after high school. The sisters and Sakura could only support her. But Sakura did not understand why Nana always acted cold to her.

Nana did not heed him and left the room, without any final glances to her oldest sister.

* * *

"I'm home."

A twenty year old boy stepped into the Li Mansion's living room. He exhaled silently. He knew that nobody would answer his greeting. His father had already passed away years ago, and her mother was a busy business woman who worked hard everyday as the CEO of Li Corporation. Wei must have been assisting her mother. While her sisters were all married and lived abroad with their respective husbands. However it felt comforting for him to say his greeting everytime he was home. Those two words always sounded welcoming.

Syaoran went to clean himself and had dinner all alone. This huge dining room was always used by almost only one person. He had assured himself that love was not bounded by physical presence. However there were always times that he did not want to be alone.

He said his thanks to the maids before had himself in front of his computer in the working room. There were a lot of articles to read and write for him. It did not take him a long time to be drowned right away into his research about consumers and sustainability, which he had been working for a month.

Not like everyone in his age, he pretty enjoyed studying. Perhaps because as one of the main heirs of Li Corporation, he was obliged to pursue perfection in academic field. But he never felt forced to do that. He had quite a lot of his self-written articles published in national business journals, though he was still in university. It proved him one thing that he could be proud of from himself, far beyond from Li Clan's luxury facilities. Even he was considering about writing a fiction story, something in thriller genre, someday. It would have been exciting.

He suddenly stopped from his brooding, remembering what happened two days ago at the university. He did not understand himself, why his feet suddenly moved and ran to that girl, even consoled her. He left his fiancee dumbfounded for his sudden behaviour. Of course it put Tomoyo in wrath after that. But he was still wondering. He never suddenly ran into someone unfamiliar before. He knew that she had worked there since the first time he came to the university.

But still, there was something with that girl.

He shook his head pitily to himself. He should never have fallen into the second mistake once again. Not after the long waiting of fifteen years had passed. He always waited, but it was a vain. Her mother and the Kinomoto family still thought that he did not realize and know anything. They thought that a five year old boy could easily be deceived.

They always said that Tomoyo was the one to whom he had been betrothed to. But Syaoran was not that naive. He never told the elders about his doubt; he was very sure that Tomoyo was not that auburn haired girl he met when he was five years old.

A sudden email notification came, interrupting his mind from that certain girl. He opened the email from his cousin, Meiling Li. He furrowed his eyebrows when he read that Meiling would come to Tomoeda next month. She was going to have an internship at Tomoeda Hospital. This meant that she would live in Li Mansion. Syaoran sighed. It might not be very quiet here anymore, but his cousin surely would never leave him alone.

* * *

Touya burst out of his car and ran along into the hospital corridor. The Spongebob alarm clock which Kaho gave to him was fail to wake him up this morning. He indeed slept really late last night. There was going to be a craniotomy today and he had been chosen to assist. He knew that he might be chosen because of his parents. Therefore he spent last night to restudy. He wanted to prove to everyone that he really deserved this chance. Especially to that person.

He went into locker room and changed into his lab coat. In the middle of running to the meeting room, he heard a cold voice from behind him, "You're late."

He did not even need to turn to know who was that. "I was overslept."

"I don't care why you are late, Kinomoto." Yukito Tsukishiro glared fiercely from his brown orbs to him. "If you screw this, i will be out everywhere to get you."

Touya did not mind the man who used to be his bestfriend. The feud between him and Yukito had been like forever. They always competed to be the best in everything. And he would be assisting in the same craniotomy too today. This would be added to the list of their hostility. The Tsukishiro family was the second largest stakeholder in this hospital after Kinomoto's. So he would not be the only one who cheated for this chance.

It was proven that the hostility continued to the operating room. Both of them were racing to answer questions from the attendings. They were glaring at each other, arguing whose answers were the best one. While rest of the others just shook their heads, watching the quarrels.

Touya was getting ready for home after the three hours surgery, when he passed the examination room was cracked a little. He could see the silver haired man silhouette inside. "You're not going home?"

"None of your business." Yukito sarcastically glanced at him and went back to see the CT image which he had been studying since two months ago.

Touya raised his eyebrow and decided to grow his patience to this man. He leaned forward to have a look at the image as well. His brown eyes grew wider, "Wow, that is a nasty tumor."

Yukito sighed and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah. It's an osteosarcoma."

"Who is it? A kid, i suppose?" asked Touya, still narrowing his eyes at the image.

Yukito shook his head, "She's a nineteen year old girl. Lucky, we weren't mistaken it as muscle problem."

"She's really a young girl." Touya agreed. "So, how is she now?"

"I don't know. This CT was taken two month ago, and she hasn't come back here to have the result." Yukito sighed desperately. "I already contacted her number, but it was fake. Her address was too."

"I have to try to find this girl." Yukito said firmly, more into himself. He stood up and piled the documents.

"Just give it up."

"What?" Yukito turned over to Touya instantly. "What do you mean?"

Touya just shrugged, "It looks like she doesn't want to be treated at all. Fake address and fake numbers? That doesn't sound like people who care about their health."

Yukito snorted coldly. He suddenly felt his body boiling up. He was always surrounded by rage everytime this person, who used to call himself as his bestfriend, was around. His voice were cold when he said lowly, "Yeah, it's so like you. Just let something becoming worse, without any concerns to make things better than they are. You know what? With this personality of yours, you do not deserve to be a surgeon."

Touya sighed desperately. He stood up as well and faced Yukito. They were the same height, that he could stare back to him. It only reminded him of how they shared the same hobbies and passions, always had competitions in every class and it always ended in the same grade; they were the best. People always said that they were like twins with all the similarities. "I know where this is going to, Yukito. I know, it was my mistake. I already said sorry to you a thousand times."

"'Sorry' would never do to me." Yukito snapped. His face was reddening. "I already gave you a chance to say it to me, but you missed it, dude. Now you have to take more than 'sorry'."

He grabbed his briefcase and crossed the room. When he passed Touya, he stopped and said, "Just imagine if that girl was Sakura. What would you do? Would you still give it up?"

* * *

Yukito walked towards the parking lot silently, nodding to everyone who greeted him. Somehow he felt guilty that he had brought up about Sakura in front of Touya. He knew really well what state Touya came into when that accident happened and Sakura was declared as missing. That boy lost his excitement in almost everything. He, himself, felt lost as well. He loved Sakura like her own sister. She was not too little for him to remember all of her charms and lovelies.

He groped his pocket to pull out his car remote key and pushed the 'unlock' button. He sighed tiredly. That little girl brought him back to the memories where he and Touya were still the best of friends. The fact was he felt lost his bestfriend. Touya was his only friend when they were still little. He had always been a lonely child. Having both of his parents as surgeons, made him rarely to see them at home. He was always taken care by a nanny. And the Kinomoto family made him feel like having the real one.

But suddenly an image of a red haired woman slipped back in his head. When would he be able to forget her at all? If only she was never there, he and Touya would still be friends. Everything would always stay the same.

* * *

Tomoyo frowned her forehead, concentrating at the garment structure which was being lectured by the most boring professor. Thank God, her brain could work at any different conditions, even at a moment like this, where almost ninety percent of the class were trying hard to keep their eyes opened. It surely could happen if you liked what you were doing. Not like her classmates, Tomoyo did really mean it when she decided to study fashion design. She did not remember when she started to love designing clothes, gowns, dresses and others, but she was absolutely sure that this was her passion. And she would live with it.

While her professor was giving back their midterm results, Tomoyo was letting her mind thinking of the ambiance at her home. Her mother seemed more depressed than ever in these fifteen years. She knew that it was a very long waiting. You did not have a certainty whether the person that you loved was still alive or not. It must have been killing her, Tomoyo thought. But then, her mother acted really weird these days. It was like she was planning on something.

Tomoyo sighed. She was supposed to help her mother to find her missing sister. But she did not know how. That was why she felt worthless.

Her reverie was cut down when her classmates suddenly got up and out of the class. She hurriedly said goodbye to her friends and walked to the park. She already had a plan to spend this afternoon. She was going to Tomoeda Shopping Center with Syaoran, to buy a birthday present for Hikari. She was really excited, for they had not had much time together these weeks. Both of them were pretty busy with college matters which consumed their times and energy.

"Syaoran-kun!" She burst to hug her fiancee when she saw him standing beside his motorbike. "How was your day at school?"

"Great." A thin smile was formed on his handsome face. But Tomoyo could see that smile did not reach his amber eyes. He gave her his second helmet without any more words.

She sighed and put on the helmet. Somehow she hoped that he would put it for her, like what her other boy friends did to their girlfriends. She then wrapped her hands around his waist and made more effort to catch her fiance's attention, "Do you have any suggestions what should i give to Hikari?"

"I'm riding a motorcycle, Tomoyo. Can we keep the conversation for later?" She heard his deep voice from his helmet.

It took twenty minutes in a silence to the shopping center. They went around the accessories sections to find the present. Tomoyo tried hard to make her fiance's excitement. She asked his opinions about all the stuffs they saw. But Syaoran only had short answers, plus head shakes and nodding. He smiled, but again, they were polite smiles. Not sweet smiles that usually most men showed to their women.

She then audibly sighed and faced him, "Can't you try to be more excited than this? This is for my best friend's birthday, Hikari, who practically has been the longest best friend i had, beside you and Eriol."

Syaoran blinked once. He admitted that his mind had been busily wandering about what he should write for his fiction tonight since Tomoyo entered the shopping center. And tote bag or clutch bag were definitely understandable for him. He tried to bring himself back to earth and smiled widely, "Okay."

Tomoyo smiled again and embraced his arms. "The party will be on this Saturday night. So, please make sure that you clear any schedules on that day, okay?"

She felt happy when he nodded. That was right. She only needed to know this. He was still hers.

* * *

Nadeshiko exhaled as she turned off her car's machine. She stayed inside for a while, thinking about what she was going to do. She was observing a small building which was next to a coffee shop called 'Autumn Blossom'.

She had had this in her mind for weeks. It was not the end yet for finding her little girl. Even though her husband seemed to have no attempt anymore, she would not give up.

He was her junior at high school and they could be said as best friends. He used to be an undercover investigator who had assisted Tokyo police agency. And already proved a lot of good records on missing persons investigations. She really hoped that he could help her this time.

She stepped out of her car and walked quickly to the front yard. She sighed once again, and gathered herself. Before she pressed the bell, a man who looked like in his mid thirty opened the door and smiled, "Welcome, _Senpai_."

* * *

Sakura ran quickly along the block three on Yaesu District. It was already half past six, she checked her watch. It meant that she was late for thirty minutes for her shift. She really hoped that Chiharu would not be really mad to her.

She nearly could see the only coffee shop on the east corner of the district. The warm yellow light came out from it, opposed the surrounding darkness, and there were some people inside. When she was nearer, she could see the chocolate sign board which was posted at the entrance: Autumn Blossom. She smiled warmly. Before she went in, she glanced at a black Mercedes-Benz sedan in front of Mr. Terada house, the owner of the coffee shop. It seemed that he was having a guest. It was a pity, since she always enjoyed to have conversation with her boss. He was a nice man and what she really liked was that Mr. Terada seemed to know everything. He had a very broad knowledge.

"Good evening. I'm sorry, I'm late." She exclaimed when she saw her co-workers who were busy with their own job-desks behind the counter.

"Good evening, Saki-san. It's good to see you." A man named Takashi, who was three years older than her, greeted her with his usual warm smile.

"Where have you been, Saki? We could barely handle the customers last week. It was overloaded and we needed you." A purple hair girl in two ponytails came out from pantry. Though she sounded firm, her eyes smiled to Sakura.

Sakura smiled apologetically to them, "I'm really sorry to all of you. I was not feeling well last week. I will talk to Terada-_sama_ to make it up."

Last week was horrible for her. She had fever for a few days. It was added up by pain in her legs, which always worsened at nights and disturbed her sleeps, since two months ago. She had been on aspirins for easing the pain.

"Don't bother, Saki-san. Chiharu was just kidding." Naoko showed up from the kitchen. She was holding a plate of pancake on a tray. "Have you been well now?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. I will change first then."

She then went to the locker room and changed into her uniform: a white shirt, a pink apron with blossom accent on it and a pink skirt. She really liked her uniform. Rika, friend and Mr. Terada's wife, designed the uniform with one of her best friends, she said. Fortunately the skirt did not too short, so that it would not reveal her bruised swelling.

Sakura had worked here for night shift since several months ago. She ignored Sister Maeda's speech about noticing more of her own health. She felt the need to add some earnings to the orphanage. She saw the hiring advertisement at the university. Most of them were a few years older than her, except Naoko. She worked as a part-timer as well, since she was still a student at Tomoeda University. While Chiharu was hired as the supervisor of the coffee shop. Takashi was her boyfriend who accompanied her to work here. Sometimes Rika showed up to help them at the kitchen or serving the customers.

The next day, she skipped her work at university. She wanted to go to meet someone from the damn Kinomoto Group and claimed back their orphanage. She made sure that she wore something appropriate before went out of home. The cold was usual for a time in the middle of December like this, but she still wrapped herself up in a stone coloured coat.

She already practiced the speech which she would throw out to Kinomoto Group. She had to meet their CEO or something. It had to be the leader. All she knew that she had to fight for the orphanage no matter what it would take.

She took the bus to the Machida District, where the Kinomoto Group office was located. It was not too far from where she lived, Soka District. Soon after she took off at the fifth block, she was welcomed by the view of many magnificent skyscrapers facing her.

Her emerald eyes widened as she stepped slowly into the buildings area. She wondered how to find the Kinomoto Group building out of the skyscrapers. She decided to ask an elder who was gardening in a small park in the side of the street.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you know in which building Kinomoto Group is?" she stepped nearing him.

The old man turned around to see Sakura. There was a large scissor in his right hand. He was a tall and greying-brown haired old man. His neatly-trimmed brown beard made him like a santa clause, a sturdy one. He stared in wonder at Sakura for a moment and then he laughed hardly. "My child, i bet you did not see carefully when you walked in here through the gate. This area is Kinomoto Group Business District."

Sakura gaped at his words, "These buildings belong to them?"

The elder nodded, still kept laughing, "Where do you want to go? Let me take you there, kid."

"Oh, I'd like to meet Fujitaka Kinomoto, the chairman of the Kinomoto Group." Sakura answered slowly. Fortunately she did some little research on google before.

The elder seemed surprised, "Well, have you made an appointment?"

She shook her head.

He sighed and put down his gardening tools. "It seems that it will be difficult for you to meet him directly, kid. He is an extremely busy man. But just let's try first. By the way, you can call me Sir Masaki."

"My name is Saki, Sir." Sakura neared the old man who packed up his gardening tools.

Masaki chuckled as he heard the young girl, "Your name is the last two syllables of my name."

Sakura smiled softly. She then turned to view the trees Masaki was doing earlier. "What are these trees?"

Masaki looked at the thirteen feet trees in front of them. "It's emerald green arborvitae. Amazing tree it is."

Both of them looked up at the tall trees.

"_Arborvitae_ is latin words. It means 'tree of life'. They grow slowly, but they have long lives. Though they are not drought tolerant, they still need full sun to grow. Therefore they bear it." Masaki smiled. "This tree always reminds me of someone."

Sakura was absorbed too into Masaki's reflection. The sun was mean to that tree. It gave something for they to grow, yet they were vulnerable to it.

_But this sire was true. They could bear it, no matter what. They needed to live. That was what put them through all of those._ Sakura thought.

They rode a mini golf cart which was parked not faraway from the place they were earlier. Sakura scanned carefully every building they passed. She did not understand how some certain people could own lots of giant buildings like this.

"Anyway, you haven't told me why you want to meet Kinomoto-_sama_?" asked Masaki while he was driving them.

Sakura scratched her back head nervously, "I'd like to beg something from him."

"What is that something?" Masaki's old eyes widened in curiosity.

"Like, do not take my home away from me-request." Sakura answered slowly. She was actually confused how to answer him for that question, so she though to be honest might be better.

Masaki let out a loud laughter, "So he decided to seize your home?"

Sakura nodded grimly.

"He is a very stubborn and strict man, kid. It's kinda impossible if you request something like that to him." Masaki frowned.

Sakura smiled lightly, "I still don't know if i haven't tried yet. If i heard from you that he is a man like that, there might be a possibility that he would not grant my wish. But things are not set in stone. I still could change it."

Masaki was startled. He glanced at the young girl beside him with a surprise. This girl had that idiom that his parents always taught him, which was he taught back to his off-springs.

_Things are not set in stone. She is a sensible girl_, he thought. "You got a good spirit, kid. Keep it high. You are going to need it much."

They stopped in front of the tallest building of the district. There were lots of security officers guarding the glasses entrance. _They seem really fierce_, Sakura thought.

She got out from the cart and bowed deeply to Masaki, "Thank you very much for helping me, Masaki-_san_."

Masaki smiled and patted her shoulder. "Good luck then."

Sakura nodded once again and turned away to walk towards the guards. She inhaled deeply and encouraged herself. "Good morning, I'd like to meet Fujitaka Kinomoto-_sama_."

A sour faced guard man scanned her quietly. "Please collect your identity card."

Sakura was surprised that they did not make it impossible for her to get in. She huffed and took out her identity card from her wallet.

* * *

Masaki Amamiya saw the young girl went inside the building. He signaled the security to let her in. That girl gave him something strange that could make him always smiled. He chuckled, "She is really a unique girl."

"Like the unique color of her eyes. Emerald."

* * *

Sakura felt her heart beating really fast as a woman in suit led her into a transparent elevator. She could see every floor from it. It was a very huge building indeed. There were a lot of people in every floor, busy doing something in front of computer or walking back and forth, typically an office.

She wondered what kind of company they were actually and what things that they dealt with. When they arrived at the seventeenth floor, Sakura saw a tall figure that she did not wish to see. _But of course, Touya Kinomoto is here with her father._ she sarcastically thought.

"Excuse me, Young Master Kinomoto, there is a guest for Master." the woman who accompanied Sakura, bowed to him.

Touya seemed startled when he saw Sakura. He stared sternly at the woman, "What is she doing here? How did she get here?"

"I don't know, Sir. The security let her in..."

"Are you paid to know nothing?" Touya yelled furiously. "Get her out!"

Sakura could only stare, and before the woman took her out to the elevator, the brown huge door behind Touya was opened, revealing a middle aged man with a brown hair, eyeing the situation from his light brown orbs. "What happened here? What were those yelling?"

Touya faced his father and said with a more normal voice, "This incompetent officer decided to bring everyone here to meet you, _otou-san_."

Sakura was startled when the man came out of the door. 'So he is Fujitaka Kinomoto. Why do i think like i've ever seen him before? He is so familiar.'

Sakura spent a few seconds in amazement, before realizing both of men glaring at her. She snapped herself back, "Oh, I'd like to talk about a few things related to the foreclosure of the _Kibou Yoi_ Orphanage."

Fujitaka furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his watch, "Well, i guess i have five minutes, since it won't be more than that."

His words discouraged Sakura for a moment, but she stood still. She needed to do this, or her family would be homeless. Other officer escorted them to a small meeting room.

"I apologize for my rudeness before. My name is Maeda." said Sakura when they were seated. Fujitaka and Touya sat across her, which made her like she was being in a court.

She took a deep breath before stating her purpose, "I would like to beg for your generosity to cancel the execution of our home. You may divert to another vacant area."

Touya let a sarcastic laughter to hear the girl in front of him, "What do you mean? Who do you think you are to tell my father what to do? Your way is too over-line, Miss."

Fujitaka looked sharply at his son and turned to Sakura, "Why do you think i would grant your request?"

"Because i'm certainly sure that you, as a parent, would not bear to see under-aged children living on the streets, because the only place they have for living has to be eliminated. And it is all merely for a recreation park." Sakura gritted her teeth angrily. Why do all rich people seem to have pompousness inside their selves?

Fujitaka was startled to hear this young girl. He felt something interesting inside of him that he continued to test her, "And if i didn't execute the orphanage, what would i get for benefits?"

Sakura was silent. She could not have answer for this. She knew that there would be no benefit if the corporate cancelled the execution. And she knew exactly that every businessman longed for profits.

"I'm a businessman, Miss Maeda. I would not do something if there was no advantage for me." Fujitaka said, smoking a cigar which was given by Touya.

Sakura felt like there was no word left that she could say to this man. This man was ruthless and had no compassion. It seemed like she came here for nothing. She sighed, "Is that all in your brain? A profit? I could not imagine how the world would be, if all the people were just like you."

Touya suddenly fisted the table. His face reddened. "You! How dare you talked to my father like that?"

Sakura did not heed Touya at all. Her blood was already boiling up, and her anger was like an unstoppable flood.

Fujitaka chuckled. This girl was really entertaining her. She was really tough and stubborn, reminding him of himself. "Or maybe there is some way i could help."

Sakura frowned. She felt that it was a bit suspicious if that man suddenly changed his mind.

Fujitaka smirked and said, "You have to provide a compensation as much of a hundred million yen in four months of time."

* * *

It was already eleven in the evening when Sakura reached home. All the people at the orphanage were already sleeping. She sighed and walked heavily to her room.

She was still thinking about what Fujitaka Kinomoto stated to her. A hundred million yen only in four months? That man was absolutely crazy. She even never kept more than eighty thousand yen in her hands. What was she going to do?

Sakura closed her room's door and leaned on it. Should she tell Sister Maeda? She quickly shook her head. It would only worry her more. She had no other way than trying by her own.

She sighed once again and walked to reach her cupboard. It was a time when she stopped her step and realizing something. She quickly turned her body. An elegant figure of short brown haired woman was kindly smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really really really sorry for keeping all of you wait again!

I never wanted to let this un-updated for like a month. It is so not me :( As the busy days are coming ahead of me, i really hope that i still can make every update in not a long time.

So thank you very very much for the alerts and reviews from this amazing readers:

**ding**: thank you very much for your review! please keep anticipating :)

**Slam'in Burst**: thank you, dear ;) sorry again for the long waiting! :D

**sakura 42002**

** .3363**

**Shinobi of life**

**Deenawin**

and of course to other readers who have not dropped any alerts :)

let's jump into the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS owns it.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.

* * *

**EDGE OF DESIRE**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She sighed once again and walked to reach her cupboard. It was the time when she stopped her step and realizing something. She quickly turned her body. A short brown haired woman was kindly smiling at her.

Sakura was frozen for a few seconds. The normal reaction which people usually did when they found a stranger in their room was surprisedly screaming. But her body was not provoked by this woman's appearance. Instead she felt a warm tingling in her heart, like she had known her for a long time.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Who are you?" Sakura asked still in amazement. She took a few steps near her. Now she could see the woman clearer. She was like in her late twenties. Her hair was a very short brown one, which emphasized her firm face. Her eyes reminded Sakura of a glowing faceted amethyst. She wore red classic suit that really fitted on her. "If you would like to meet the Sisters, their rooms are on the second floor. But i think they are already asleep by now."

The woman kept smiling at her. "I'm here to meet you."

Her voice sounded so gentle in Sakura's ears.

Sakura blinked. Her mouth agape as she was stunned by this woman's words to her. She was about to say something when the door behind her was opened.

"Saki, is there someone with you? I heard you were talking." Sister Nagano showed up with curiousity on her face.

"Sister." Sakura approached her quickly. "There is a lady in my room, and i think she would like to meet one of sisters here." Sakura turned her head to see the woman who was still standing near her bed.

"Where?" Sister Nagano asked. Her eyes scanned her room. "I do not see anyone here."

"What?" Sakura looked at Sister Nagano confusedly. The woman was standing right in front of them, and the light was irradiating the room enough for them to see.

The lady smiled softly to Sakura, realizing her confusion, "She cannot see me."

Sakura tried to digest her words which created another questioning face of hers.

While Sister Nagano started to look worried at her. "Saki, i don't see anything at all. I think you are too tired. You always came home late at night."

She walked to the door, threw a last stern look at Sakura, "Go have some rest, dear."

"But..." Sakura was shocked. She turned to the lady again after both of them were alone. Her emerald eyes met her amethyst one. If Sister Nagano could not see her, it only meant one thing.

Sakura slowly whispered, "Who are you? Are you a ghost?"

The lady chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm not a ghost, but i'm not living either."

"So, why are you here?" Sakura asked. This really made no sense to her. If Sister Nagano could not see her and she was not a ghost as well, then _what_ was she? However Sakura did not think that this lady had a bad intention to her. Her aura was kind of good and... calming.

"I'm here to tell you that everything happens for a reason." She smiled again.

Sakura felt her breath held back. She would still not believe when the lady said she was not a ghost. There was no reasonable explanations for this. She still had to think. Was she finally becoming a paranormal, to be able to communicate with something that was not real or might be a ghost?

The lady neared her and embraced her face, made her facing the unusual amethyst orbs, "I will be here whenever you need me."

* * *

Sakura headed to the university at the usual time. She did not remember how she fell asleep last night, but when she woke up, the lady was not there anymore. Or perhaps Sister Nagano was right. She was just too tired last night, that it made her imagination.

The agreement with the Kinomoto Group occupied her mind back. Her final decision was not to tell Sister Maeda and other sisters about this. They already had loads of responsibilities on the orphanage which had to be concerned more. She had to try to solve this problem alone.

She sighed heavily. She had to think ways to collect the money. December had almost been over, and four months of time was really short.

"Maeda-_san_."

Sakura looked up, and found Ms. Kimura, the head of library, interrupting her activity of watering the flowers at the university backyard. "Yes, Ms. Kimura?"

"I need you to help me reorganizing the books into each sections. Some of them have just been repaired, and there are new books coming too today." Ms. Kimura said, looking from her crescent glasses.

Sakura nodded and put down the watering can. She knew that organizing a library with thousands of books was not an easy thing to deal with. Ms. Kimura often asked her assistance to label new books, record the codes, repair the books which were damaged by the students, and other errands.

She was always happy to be at library. She liked to see thick books which were neatly organized on the shelves, and the smell of new and old books. Moreover, the good-Ms. Kimura always let her stay there for reading. She told Sakura everytime there were new books coming. She could even get a chance to borrow them.

The books in the university library were really different with the orphanage's. They got more non fictional books here for the students' reference. It let her learn the same thing as the students did.

She always thought that if she had a chance to get into college later, she would choose music studies or language and literature. It would be exciting. After she was finished the college, she might become a lecturer or researcher.

She sighed to imagine all those possibilities. It always pleased her whenever her mind created a future for herself, like what would she become or what would she do. She imagined if she came back with her parents. She had a mother and father who loved her. Perhaps she even had siblings. They would live happily ever after, just like what were narrated in fictions. She would surely do her best to repay their loves to her.

If she just had other skill of a paranormal, beside seeing ghosts, she would love to see how was her future like. She shook her head, chuckling to herself. She had imagined and hoped too much. And sometimes it was dangerous.

She moved to place the books which had been repaired to each shelves. Ms. Kimura always complained on how quick the students damaging the books. But Sakura thought that it was normal. Even it was a good sign that the books were read. It meant that they were useful, not only becoming mere ornaments.

When she reorganized the literature section, she caught a glimpse of The Little Prince from its spine. She smiled inwardly. She took it out from the shelves. The simple cover of the book showed the little prince stood on a planet, with sun, moon and stars around him. It was her most favourite book ever. She did not remember when she started to read it. But fortunately it was one of the granted books at the orphanage.

It was already lunch time and she had no appetite. She decided to reread the book. She went into a chair next to a window and started to turn the page. She chuckled silently when the writer even already brought a humour of boa constrictor on the first page.

"_Le Petit Prince_. It's good."

Sakura lifted her face to find a pair of amber eyes narrowed towards her. The Li heir sat a few seats away from her. She instantly cursed herself to not look around first before picking a seat. She forced a thin smile, "Thank you."

Syaoran smiled. He put down Kotler's book which he was reading. "I didn't praise you. I praised the book."

"Oh." Sakura looked down, feeling embarrassed. Her face turned to crimson red in second. "I thought you meant to appreciate my choice. I'm sorry."

Syaoran chuckled. He straightened up himself and kept looking at the shy girl, "I see that this is not the first time you read that book."

"How do you know?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. She felt suspicious of this sudden behaviour of his. She knew that he had helped her sometimes ago. But still, they did not even know each other. Added by the fact that he was that Kinomoto girl's fiancee, she had to keep alert. Those perfect couple were not supposed to act nicely to a janitor like her.

"How much will you pay me to answer your question?" Syaoran grinned at her.

Sakura just glanced at him cynically and decided not to heed him any further. She went back to her book, but again interrupted by a sudden movement. Syaoran Li now sat right in front of her.

He rested his chin against his hand. "Do you know that Antoine de Saint-Exupéry was a real aviator, and that the Little Prince was inspired by his stranded experience in the Sahara? He was about to break the speed record for a Paris-to-Saigon flight in a raid and win a prize of 150,000 francs."

He saw the girl tried hard not to listen his babble. Her forehead frowned much deeper as he talked. And he did not know why that made him wanted to annoy her more. In other words, he enjoyed it.

"Do you know as well that Saint-Exupéry's wife was said to be the inspiration for the petulant rose character?" he said again, ignoring the fact that she was ignoring her. He kept his vision at her bowed-head figure, pondering into her striking-auburn hair. That colour almost hurt his eyes.

"Do you know that..."

Sakura suddenly looked up from her book and stared at the blabbering man, cut his speech and blurted impatiently, "I know that this book was inspired by the writer's experience. I know that this book has been at the second-rank for best selling books ever published worldwide, and i know that the fearsome, grasping baobab trees, were meant to represent Nazism attempting to destroy the world." She took a breath and formed a forced curve on her porcelain face. "And i know really well that i don't want to be disturbed anymore. Just because i am a janitor, doesn't mean i have no knowledge or know nothing."

Syaoran was dumbfounded by her outspoken utterance. He could not help to hold his laughter, since he still remembered they were in a library. "So, you found me annoying..."

"Didn't i make myself clear? I don't want to be disturbed."

Syaoran nodded and stunned. "What if i say that there is a real Museum of The Little Prince in Hakone?"

Sakura quickly lifted her head. Her emerald orbs were widened. Actually, she acted irritating because she was humiliated earlier by this guy at the start of their conversations. But now was another story, "Are you lying to me?"

Syaoran smirked. He moved his body forward, "So there's something that you don't know about The Little Prince?"

"It seems that you read a lot. So i let you search about the museum by yourself." Syaoran said before she could say more. "Anyway, are you allowed to read books here? Moreover, the lunch time is already over."

Sakura sighed audibly. This guy clearly tossed and turned her willing for not heeding him. "It's none of your business."

"What is it that you're reading?" She felt her mouth slipped without her permission. She indeed had been wondering what he was doing here. Since library was unlikely a type of place for him to be. Once again, she was fail to pretend not caring.

Syaoran turned his eyes to the Kotler's book. "Oh, this is for my research."

"What? You do research? I don't believe it." She frowned.

"Why? I do research." He emphasized. "I like studying and writing. Isn't it said on my face?"

"A rich kid like you?" Sakura automatically shook her head. "What do you write? Academic research only?"

Syaoran smirked again to know that this girl couldn't help to fall into curiosity about him. "I write fictions too. Well, actually, i'm just starting."

They stared at each other's eyes for a while, before Syaoran looked away. He felt his cheek getting warm. He reached his jeans' pocket to hide his face. He took out a white handkerchief and shoved it to her. "Your face. It has dirt on it."

"Oh." Sakura quickly lower head and took the handkerchief from him, "Thank you."

"It seems that you always make me lending you something every time we meet." Syaoran smirked that he could make her redden as he did.

"You could read it, once i finish." He added slowly, "Of course, if you're interested."

Sakura smiled warmly, "I'd be delighted. Just tell me if you're done with the fiction. Anyway, I'm sorry, i have to go back to work."

"Okay." He smiled back. He was stunned when she said her goodbye and going out from the library. He did not know whether he liked what was in his heart right now. But he suddenly got up and ran. He totally forgot something.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted while running to her. "What's your name?"

Sakura stopped and turned around. She could only gaped when she heard his question.

"I mean, we talked for like half an hour. It would be kind of strange if i still did not know your name." He added.

"Oh." Sakura nodded. "My name is Maeda. Saki Maeda."

Syaoran smiled, "My name is..."

"Syaoran Li, i know." Sakura cut, chuckling to see him surprised, "So, i'll see you around, i guess."

* * *

Fujitaka put down his pen and stood up. He looked at the clock on his office desk. It was already six. He let out a tired sigh. It meant that he had been at the office for almost twelve hours. End of year was always a busy period for every company.

He took his phone and texted his wife, reminding her for their dinner in one hour. He realized he had been pretty occupied lately that he almost did not have spare time to spend with Nadeshiko. This dinner should has paid his guilt.

The restaurant was located at the city center. His secretary already made reservation earlier for them. He smiled as he saw the restaurant sign board appeared closer; _Golden Blossom_. This restaurant was classic. Nadeshiko and him had their first date here, and they had always been tied to this place from then on.

His wife arrived fifteen minutes after him. She did not look as eager as he wished. Her face seemed weary, which he knew where it was from. He greeted her gently, "How was your day, Nadeshiko?"

"It was like usual. Nothing was special." She answered listlessly while reading the menu. "I'd just like to have strawberry waffle."

Fujitaka observed his wife carefully. He finally asked the thing that had made him worry these days. "You seem busy nowadays. What are you doing exactly?"

She raised her eyebrows, rather sarcastic. "What do you think i'm doing? I'm searching for my lost daughter."

Fujitaka sipped his coffee, not heeding her sarcasm. "I have been thinking to speed up the engagement party for Tomoyo and Syaoran. I have talked to Yelan about this. It will be held a month after Touya's engagement."

Nadeshiko quickly looked up with a huge shock expression on her face. "Why didn't you discuss it with me first before going to Yelan? Didn't you think that this is something that both of us need to agree?" She shook her head in disappointment. Furthermore, she thought that there was something more important most of all, "And have you talked to both Tomoyo and Syaoran? You have to know what they'll say."

"There is nothing to discuss more. Besides, it is only three months earlier than we planned before. We all have agreed about this from along time ago, Nadeshiko. Do you remember?" asked Fujitaka. His face urged a desperate look for having his wife understand.

"Who told you to make that stupid decision at the first place?" Nadeshiko snapped angrily. "It would be much better if you just cancelled that engagement, not concluded another alternative."

Fujitaka slumped down and let out a tired sigh. "Nadeshiko, i know what you meant." He held her hands and looked at her desperately, "Why don't we just stop? Until when do you want to live like this?"

Nadeshiko resisted her reply when waiter served their orders. She stared at the strawberry waffle which was served with chocolate ice cream in front of her. Drop of tears began to drip on her cheek. "Do you know why i always ordered this waffle? Because it reminds me of her. She was always there to watch me cooking waffles." Her daughter's little face slipped on her mind. Her breath was stiffened. "I am so helpless that i even do not do anything besides something that could remind me of her."

Her tears fell on to the cake as she bowed her head. "But it never taste the same." She whispered.

Fujitaka turned his sight to the ivory floors of the restaurant. It was not because he did not love her daughter. It was not because he did not care for the fact that was she still alive or not. It was because he did not want to be hurt anymore.

The pain of fifteen years in waiting was already too much than he could bear. He had been devastated by the fact that all the things he did to find his only daughter were a mere vain. Now everything seemed impossible. And he did not want to feel that pain again. So there, he stood by his own shield.

* * *

A few days had passed since Sakura encountered the Kinomotos. Sakura was sitting behind the counter of the Autumn Blossom coffee shop, with a newspaper and highlighter in her hands. Her emerald orbs were back and forth at the job advertisements section. She already had the panic attack to look for another extra money. She needed to move fast if she wanted to keep the orphanage safe.

She finally caught a small advertisement from a local lifestyle web portal named Tomoeda Central. They were looking for a part-time worker to manage their database. She rolled down to see that the requirement was apparently not too difficult for someone who had not taken a university degree like herself. Moreover the advertisement said she could do the work remotely. She then marked the advertisement and kept in her mind to call the employer as soon as possible.

It was already nine o'clock when her boss, Yoshiyuki Terada, a handsome man in mid thirties, entered the coffee shop. There were only Sakura, Takashi and a new worker, Jun, left. The last two were on their night shifts for weekends.

Sakura smiled and greeted him, "How are you, Terada-_sama_?"

"Saki-_san_, you're still here?" Yoshiyuki asked in surprised. There were two cake boxes in his hands.

Sakura nodded, "I want to take an overtime. I already told Rika about it, and she said yes. I hope you won't mind."

"Overtime?" Yoshiyuki frowned. He glanced at the wall clock behind the counter. "But i think you need rests more than overtime."

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay for me, Terada-_sama_. I want to accompany Takashi and Jun. Maybe i will stay for two hours more." She turned her gaze at the boxes in her boss' hands. "Can i help you with those?"

"Oh, i am going to keep this in the fridge. Rika has been craving for tiramisu recently." Yoshiyuki answered with an implying smile.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what his words meant, "Rika is pregnant?"

Yoshiyuki nodded and chuckled delightfully. A happiness light shimmered in his face. Takashi and Jun who curiously came from the kitchen, let out excited shouts to congratulate the soon-to-be father. "It is only two months, but she always craves for something sweet all of sudden."

Sakura stood still with an opened mouth, feeling surprised yet touched for her friend and superior, "That is a really great news, Terada-_sama_! I will surely visit and congratulate her next time!"

Yoshiyuki nodded again, "Alright then. Don't stay out too late, Saki-_san_! See you again, Takashi-_san_, Jun-_san_!"

He walked out of the coffee shop and walked to his home. He was lucky to have dependable workers like them. The coffee shop was not intended to be a long-run business at first. But since he married Rika, it was proven as something to keep her busy when he was not around for duties.

When he stepped into his house, suddenly something came into his mind, made his frown. He abruptly halted. And his hands slowly took out something from his left pocket; a photograph of a little girl with auburn hair.

* * *

Yukito sighed in relief as he washed his hands clean after two-hour appendectomy. This was his first solo surgery and he was happy that he did not ruin it. It would be a great news to be spread along the hospital. That bastard would surely be pissed off to hear that he was already one step forward than him, he smirked.

He took out his bag and walked slowly along the hospital corridor. All nurses and surgeons smiled and greeted him on his way out. Today was surely his day. Nothing could ruin it, even the past memory of a certain red-haired woman.

His steps were suddenly stopped when he reached hospital lobby, spotting someone that he had been looking recently. With a determination to not let him lost the patient again, he practically ran to reach her. He stared at her, astonished."You?"

Sakura bowed and smiled to him, "How do you do, _Sensei_?"

Yukito replied her smile. This mysterious patient still had the same warm aura like in their last encounter. "How have you been? I have been searching for you lately."

"I apologize to make you worried, _Sensei_." Sakura greeted clumsily. She was still surprised by herself and did not understand why she felt the need to meet this young doctor who treated her a few months ago. "I would like to ask you something."

"I have lots of questions too." Yukito cut quickly. "What is your real name? And why did you fake your identity?"

Sakura responded him with a guilty face and bowed to him again, "I'm really sorry, _Sensei_. I had no choice that time. My real name is Saki Maeda."

Yukito sighed sadly. Sometimes this job really drained out his emotional side. "We have a lot of more to concern than that now. What would you like to ask me?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, deciding whether she really needed to ask this or not. This was not her current priority anyway. Or rather, she did not want to understand this.

She drooped her head, ignoring his stare. Somehow she found that herself could not stand looking at his grey orbs. It was too intimidating, in tender way.

"Yukito, you haven't got back? Good. Miyake still wants to discuss something with us."

Sakura was about to open her mouth when other tall figure showed up from behind Yukito. She instantly cursed herself to the fact why she should see this man everywhere? What did he do here anyway?

Touya was suddenly startled when he saw to whom Yukito was talking. He cynically gazed at Sakura. He snorted, "Why do you seem to be everywhere?"

Sakura turned to Yukito nervously, "I'm sorry, i have to go now, _Sensei_."

"Wait." Yukito stopped her and took out a post-it note from his pocket. He rapidly wrote his numbers on it. He then gave it to Sakura. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you want to ask or need something."

Sakura nodded and smiled to him, as the glare from Touya caught a glimpse from her eyes.

Yukito let out a long sigh as Sakura disappeared from his view. He glanced at Touya, who still had an irritated look, "Why did you have to show up at time like that?"

"Now it was my fault too?" Touya frowned at him sarcastically. "Anyway, you know her? What did she want this time? Did she ask you for money?"

"It's not of your business." Yukito snapped. He acknowledged that even though Touya could be a total jerk, but it was not typically Touya to be so arrogant in front of strangers. They could have been enemies these years, but he still knew what Touya was like. "And why did you talk about her like that? Did she look like a beggar to you?"

Touya shrugged nonchalantly, "She came to my father's office to ask us not to execute her orphanage. So irrational."

Yukito quickly looked at him in surprised, "What? She is an orphan?"

"She seems to be. Why do you seem to be so interested in her? How did you know her?" Touya frowned, feeling suspicious.

Yukito did not heed him this time. They kept walking silently in the corridor, with Sakura still occupied his mind. He felt something in his heart, like caring for the girl. There was something that made him questioning a familiarity in herself.

He had to find out more about her.

* * *

Tomoyo quietly went into her room. She was watching in the living room, when her parents arrived and yelled at each other. Her mother, with a red face, seemed so furious. While her father looked depressed in despair.

She never saw them like this before. They were always harmonious and full of affections for each other. At the age of theirs, they were the role models for perfect couple to their friends.

Tomoyo felt uneasy since she wanted to be happy for herself after her father gave her a really good news this afternoon. Her engagement with Syaoran would be held three months earlier than what they had planned before, and the preparation would be started soon. Of course he had been her fiancee since their births, but this ceremony would make it more official.

She smiled widely to herself. This was what she had really wanted all this time. She really loved Syaoran, even though sometimes he acted so cold to her. People said that an arranged married would be a hell to live for anybody. But she would never think that way. This was one of the greatest gift life had brought to her.

In her daydream, the face of a sapphire eyed man suddenly showed up. Eriol. _I have to tell him about this good news_, Tomoyo thought. She grabbed her cellphone and pressed his number.

"Tomoyo?" She heard his typically hoarse voice over the phone. The voice of his which always calmed her. "Tomoyo, are you there?"

She jerked a little and snapped herself back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I just want to talk to you. Are you on your night shift?"

"I'm doing some paper works. But i can talk to you." Eriol answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do i have to be not alright for me to call you?" She lay on her bed, staring at her room's ceiling. From that position, she could see many plastic decorations in sun, moon and star shape stuck on its surface. She turned off the lamps and it became glowing in instant. It was not real, of course. She sighed in relief. This view had always accompanied her to sleep since she was a child. It was comforting. "Anyway, i want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My engagement party will be held a month after Touya's." She answered with a wide grin on her porcelain face. She waited for Eriol's excitement for a few seconds, but there was nothing. "Eriol, did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Congratulations then. I'm happy for you."

Tomoyo frowned. His voice was not filled with happiness at all. It was the contradictory. It was cold, like everytime he was upset. "Are you sure you are really happy? Because you weren't heard happy at all."

"Whatever, Tomoyo. Do you have any other things to say? I'm really busy right now."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. She did not believe what her bestfriend just said. Eriol never rebuffed her like this before. He was always indulgent and gentle towards her all this time, even at her worst moment. Most of other people would simply ignore and dread her for her rude behaviour, but never did Eriol.

But before she realized of her own fear, the long dial tone suddenly welcomed her ears. An uneasy feeling enveloped herself in either despair or disappointment. She did not know. Did he start to give up on her too?

Her cellphone rang shortly, telling her a new received message. She touched the screen and opened an attachment from one of her college friends. Her eyebrows were getting higher as she transferred the picture into her brain. She was sure that it was a picture of the library in her university. And her eyes caught two figures inside it: the man who she adored since she was a child, and a girl with light auburn hair.

* * *

Sakura was sitting inside the bus for already an hour. It took her much longer way than usual to her home. There was a huge roadwork at the center of the city which affected the traffics all over the town. But she liked it anyway. She could pay more attention to everything on the way, like new supermarkets or new restaurants. She had lived here since she was born, and Tomoeda never bored her. It might be a small city, but it gave her life. She loved its green view, with a lot of trees adorned along the way. It was really beautiful on autumns. She exhaled comfortably.

She should have not come to the hospital today. It might have just made Mr. Tsukishiro worried. But like the mysterious lady said to her last night; everything happened for a reason. She still wanted to stick to those words for now.

She took off in front of the Block 5 alley, where she could already see her orphanage. She walked slowly as the cold wind blowing softly on her face. There were not much buildings around the orphanage. Instead there was a huge green field in the corner of the alley which she and other children usually used for playing around. She stopped her steps and looked at her surrounding.

Fifteen years had passed and this place had not changed at all. She could picture back the memories when she and the children played hide and seek, soccer or basket ball. Her eyes scanned the orphanage building in brick colour. They painted it together with the sisters too the last four summer. She remembered how Nana complained all day long at the very warm sun and its later effect to her skin. And the little food shop at the left side of the building which were run by the sister to keep their budget.

She smiled sadly. She never imagined to leave this place even once. She dreamed to stay here forever. They were their family. The place to call home for her. She would never lose it, right?

Sakura sighed and went on her steps inside the orphanage. It was already ten in the evening. Everyone must have already been in their rooms, she thought. But when she passed the living room, she heard someone speaking. She then peeked and saw Nana was standing in front of a mirror with sheets of papers in her hand.

"Nought's had, all's spent, where our desire is got without content."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her sister. Nana was beautiful whenever she read dialogues. Her voice, her expressions and her gestures. Anyone could see her burning in her passion.

Sakura felt pride and envious at the same time. Nana already found her passion since early age. She knew what she wanted to do and she could live it up.

How she wished she could be just like Nana.

"Tis safer to be that which we destroy. Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy."

Suddenly Nana turned around and her eyes met Sakura's. She glared at her, "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, i just arrived a minute ago." Sakura answered, being snapped back at her reverie of Nana. She smiled to her sister, "Is it Macbeth? You were really good, Nana."

Nana sighed impatiently. "There would never be a perfect moment for my practice here, isn't there? All of you will just annoy me after all." She stomped her feet and went out of the living room.

"Nana, I..."

Sakura was about to apologize, but Nana already disappeared to her room. She sighed sadly. She could never have a right time to properly talk to Nana. It always ended up terrible.

She then dragged her feet to her room. Her body was suddenly attacked by extreme fatigue. It seemed that she had to take some medicines again tonight.

When she entered her room, she once again saw the amethyst eyed lady from yesterday, standing at the same spot. And she smiled again to her.

* * *

A forty-five year old woman took off from her black limousine at the Li Mansion. Her head looked up elegantly, making her silky ebony-black hair shimmered at the sunlight. Some maids welcomed and bowed to her respectfully. It had been a long time since her last time here.

Yelan Li sighed and walked inside her house. It was still the same, quiet and lonely. She always felt guilty to leave her only son alone in this huge place. Her daughters were all abroad for pursuing their careers and studies, which left her no choice to stay in Hongkong, managing the headquarter of Li Corporations.

"_Okaa-san_?" Syaoran appeared from the living room and looked startled to see her mother. Her mother abruptly went to hug him. "Why didn't you tell me you will come?"

"Oh, Syaoran. My son. I miss you very much." Yelan embraced her son's face. "I'm sorry that you always have to be alone all this time."

Syaoran smiled back to her mother. He was glad to see his mother's kind face, which was only showed to her children. Sometimes he was grateful that he had a mother who was not greedy and arrogant like any other female socialites he knew, with Nadeshiko Kinomoto as an exception too. Even though she never called him regularly, he never doubted his mother's loves and cares for him and his sisters. "It's alright, _okaa-san_. I'm always fine here. I never feel alone with all my activities."

"Of course. Tomoyo always accompanies you too, right?" Yelan smiled as they sat on the unique Chinese couches which she brought from Hongkong.

Syaoran forced a smile on his face. He nodded. "Will you stay here for a long time?"

Yelan sighed sadly, "Unfortunately i won't, dear. I'm here to manage and prepare you and Tomoyo's upcoming engagement party."

Syaoran nodded again. He already heard that. Tomoyo never stopped talking about it since yesterday. She even asked him to accompany her looking for gown or other stuffs that he did not really understand today.

Yelan glance shortly at him. Somehow she understood what was inside her son's head. "Anyway, you and Eriol will start the managing director positions of the K&L Hotel as of early January. I already asked Touya to join, but he refused and said that both of you will be enough."

"I got it, Mom. I already prepare some frameworks to discuss with Eriol and others." Syaoran smiled, reassuring his mother. He never wanted to make his mother worry. He knew that she already had a lot of responsibilities. Ever since his father passed away, she already took over the huge Li Corporations.

"Yelan_-sama_." A grey haired man appeared from the front door. "We should leave for a meeting with Kinomoto-_sama_." He then smiled and bowed to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled back. Wei had been Li family's assistant for a long time. Syaoran respected him like his grandfather. "How do you do, Wei-_san_?"

"Never been better to see you, Syaoran-_sama_." Wei greeted him.

Yelan got up and sighed. She kissed Syaoran again, "See you tonight, son."

* * *

It was only for about half an hour, and Yelan had to leave her home again. Having a huge business like this was tiring. She was hoping to retire and had her children replace her, but she knew that they still had a lot of things to do. She did not want to spoil it.

She glanced at Wei who was sitting beside her. She saw him staring at his phone, looking at a young girl's picture. "How is Xiao Jia, Wei? Is she better?"

"She is fine, Ma'am. Thank you for asking." Wei answered flatly. His throat was like being choked everytime he heard his daughter's name.

She sighed, "I told you that she could join us wherever we go. I will support her. It's not good for her to stay alone in Hongkong."

Wei did not look at his superior, "You don't have to, Yelan-sama. You already did very much for my family."

Yelan did not answer. Wei always turned her offer down at his daughter. She did not understand why. Wei already served the Li Family for a long time. She did not see a reason to not help him as a family. But Wei had another think about it.

* * *

Wei entered the limousine after he escorted Yelan to the Kinomoto Business Headquarters. He turned on the machine and led his way to the road. He did not need driver to take him this time. He needed to be alone.

He turned on the GPS and typed an address into it. He always had a bad memory for directions. Moreover when the neighbourhood was constructed into spaces for Kinomoto Group Business Districts. The layout of the area had changed. He turned to Soka District, the quieter area of Tomoeda. It had been a long time since the last time he was here. But it was getting clearer in his mind as he entered the fifth block. He felt his sweat dripping his neck, despite the cold conditioner.

He stopped the limousine in a safe distance. The surrounding had not changed yet. Even the brick-coloured building in front of him.

It had been fifteen years and the guilt had not left him. It was getting bigger instead. And it would never leave his side.

Suddenly his old eyes caught a young girl went out of the building. Her auburn hair was bright, reflecting the afterglow. She looked as exactly as he remembered. Nothing had changed. Nothing had not supposed to change.

And he felt crystal drops were starting to dampen his wrinkled cheek.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked slowly as she passed the main road of the Yaesu District. She just met and talked to Yoshiyuki on his investigation of the accident. He said that there was something strange on the process. It had been years after but there was still no result. Tomoeda was not as big as Tokyo. It should have not been long and difficult way to go.

She never thought about it before. She indeed always said this to her husband, but she just realized. She had been waiting for fifteen years. It felt just like yesterday when she gave birth to her daughter, taught her to walk and talk for the first time, heard the '_okaa-san_' word from her small lips. And now she had passed one and half decade living without her, not knowing whether she was still alive or not.

Her sorrow had been eating her life. Sometimes she wondered whether she should give up. People said that you would find what you were looking for, at the time you forgot and not look for it. But how she could ever forget her own flesh and blood?

She lifted her head to the dark sky. It was almost new year. She remembered her childhood. She and her mother would be very busy every time nearing the new year. They would decorate the whole house with ornaments. Her most favourite moment was cooking new year's foods like _toshikoshi soba_, _osechi ryori_, _otoso_ and _ozoni_. She then would play _hanetsuki_ or _takoage_ with her cousin, Sonomi. And the very most important was visiting a shrine during _shogatsu_. She would wear a new _kimono_ which her mother made for her every year.

She always longed to do all of those with Sakura. It would be a very sacred mother and daughter time. She had not had that chance even once.

She drooped her head. She felt her tears coming down. She really hoped that she could do it someday.

Right, it is not time to give up yet. she said to herself. She wiped her eyes with her palms. Everything happened for a reason. That was what Sonomi always said to her. As long as she had not found the reason yet, she had to fight.

Suddenly she felt she was being pushed roughly to the side of the road, made her fall off. The next time she saw a lightning figure ran away from her. She realized that her purse had been grabbed. She wanted to catch the grabber, but the road was crowded of people. She was sure that he or she had run far.

"This is not my day." She sighed weakly. Luckily she held her phone in her hand. At least she could still call her husband or kids to pick her up.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Is this yours?"

Nadeshiko lift her head up, slowly scanned the figure of the young girl, who suddenly came up in front of her, from down to up. She was startled to see her. Her body was not able to move. The girl reached her hand and returned her purse when she did not respond. The girl then smiled and left from her sight.

Nadeshiko snapped herself back. Her heart was pounding quickly. She ran to catch the young girl. Her eyes blindly swept the crowds to find her. But she already disappeared.

Nadeshiko bit her lips. Her breath was panting. She was sure that she saw it. She saw the emerald light in that young girl's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt so hard for me to finish this fifth chapter. But i finally made it, despite the writer's block which has been haunting me. Anyone could suggest me how to fight the writer's block? :(

Huge gratitude, as usual, to the honoured readers that have put reviews and alerts:

**Shinobi of life**

**Deenawin**

**sakura 42002****: **you're welcome! :)

**amwick**

**ding****: **i swear, i reaaaaalllllly want to tell you all things! but i have to restrain myself :| i hope that i can still keep an interesting plot while meeting the two faster. thank you very much for your kind review! :)

** .3363**

**Matsukaze Tenma**

**kaylaanime1492901**

**Artemisia Selene**

**gemgembo**

**Nelanie**

and to the other readers who haven't dropped any alerts! :)

Welcome to the fifth chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS owns it.

Through the Rain belongs to Mariah Carey and Lionel Cole as the writers.

Kureyuku Hitotose belongs to Junko Iwao as the singer.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura was separated for years from her family by an accident, that it nearly made her lose hope to reunite with her loved ones. But like everyone believes: miracle happens. Even though there will always be something obstructs on the way or at the end.

* * *

**EDGE OF DESIRE**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Is this yours?"

Nadeshiko lift her head up, slowly scanned the figure of the young girl, who suddenly came up in front of her, from down to up. She was startled to see her. Her body was not able to move. The girl reached her hand and returned her purse when she did not respond. The girl then smiled and left from her sight.

Nadeshiko snapped herself back. Her heart was pounding quickly. She ran to catch the young girl. Her eyes blindly swept the crowds to find her. But she already disappeared.

Nadeshiko bit her lips. Her breath was panting. She was sure that she saw it. She saw the emerald light in that young girl's eyes.

* * *

It was half past eleven in the evening again when Sakura reached home. She was grateful that everyone was already asleep. She did not need to say any excuses for getting home late again.

After cleaning herself, she turned on the laptop in her room. This laptop was given anonymously to the orphanage two years ago. Sakura had a feeling that it was the same philanthropist who granted them the piano. Sometimes she really wanted to meet him. She wanted to thank him for everything he did to the orphanage. Not every rich was benevolent like him. _Just take a look at those Kinomotos._ Sakura sputtered inwardly.

She went to Tomoeda Central office yesterday and fortunately they gave her the job. She just needed to list all public places in Tomoeda, like eateries, cafés, theaters, museums and others, and wrote some reviews for those. It was apparently pretty easy to be done. Autumn Blossom had the full list for it, as they needed to socialize with the fellow eateries' owners. Rika gave it to her with pleasure. The rest was to find the reviews on internet and started to list other categories.

Three hours had passed since she was struggling in front of the screen. She stretched her arms, as her body started to feel sore, particularly in her legs. She turned her eyes from her laptop.

One of the reasons why she loved her room was that she could directly look at the street view from her window. Just like she was doing right now. Looking outside in the serene night, while listening to her favourite playlist from Coldplay, was one of the things she loved to do the most.

New year had passed. The orphanage just threw a small feast to celebrate it a few days ago. The kids blithely spent the holiday by redecorating the orphanage and helping the sisters to serve new year's dishes. She wondered if she had parents, would they do the usual traditional rituals to welcome the new year? Would her mother serve a lot of foods for their family? Would they go to shrine together for praying?

She suddenly remembered something from a few days ago. She sighed sadly. Her feet brought her to that young surgeon. She should not have come there in the first place. Now she knew that the surgeon even acquaintanced with that Kinomoto.

_Why does everything have to be related with Kinomoto?_ Sakura cursed inwardly.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Sakura turned her head and found the lady stood near her. She was getting used to her presence these days. Her amethyst eyes were longing to the sky as well. Both of them were being drowned to the reverie of the peaceful night.

"You know, when you look at the stars, you are actually looking back in time." The lady gently said again, breaking the silence between them. "What we are seeing now is the stars in four thousand nine hundred years ago."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "It's really amazing. The earth it is. So, we could say that we are the future of the stars."

"Yeah." The lady nodded and smiled. "If you look at it, somehow it's like telling you that life is mysterious as well."

"I heard too that every good person who has passed away, reincarnate into a star. So then they can light the way of the people they love." Sakura uttered softly. "I wonder if there's someone among the stars see me and light my way too."

"There must be." The lady turned to Sakura and stared at her emerald eyes. "Everyone has someone who loves them."

"There is my aunt and uncle!" Sakura suddenly remembered. "They have passed away. We were in a car accident. They must be the one, right?"

The lady nodded again. Her hands reached Sakura's auburn hair and caressed it gently. "They must be guarding you all this time." She said slowly, staring at Sakura with an inexpressible face. Her face then turned to the piles in front of Sakura. "What is that?"

"I was about to check how much money that i have collected this far." Sakura answered, pointing at the money, coins and some papers on the table. These were her savings from her job all this time. She had almost eight millions yen in total, including the one in her account. And this was still a really long way to go to a hundred million.

Sakura exhaled slowly, still staring at the stuffs. Even though the new school year was still in a few months ahead, but they needed to keep the fee from now. Moreover Kei would start his college, and they still had to pay the semester fees for Aiko, Miho and Nana. She thanked God that she could push herself to not spend much.

"This is clearly not enough yet." Sakura mumbled.

The lady smiled and turned her head to the wall clock. "You should take a rest, Sakura. It's almost three now."

Sakura sighed and turned off her laptop. She still needed to wake up really early. She pulled up her blanket and tried to close her eyes. Even in her sleeps, the worries never left her mind.

She almost closed her eyes when she suddenly realized what the lady just said. She abruptly raised, spreading her sight to look for her. But she was now all alone again.

_How did she know my real name_?

* * *

Tomoyo had been drowning herself in Tomoeda Public Library in the last two weeks. She was writing some independent researches, related to cosplay fashion culture which had been popular in the last few years. Her father had promised her that she could start making her own fashion line. But she did not want to do it hastily, which could lead to a carelessness. She wanted this to be perfect.

She might be a spoiled daughter to her parents, while the grumpy and rude one to the others. So that was why she wanted to prove that despite those behaviours of hers, she was a responsible person for everything she would do. Especially she wanted to show to everyone that she could rise without attaching her family's fame.

Her persister was suddenly interrupted by a disturbing memory from the last picture she got from her friend. That damn girl eventually had guts to approach her fiancee. She felt a sudden fury enveloping herself. How she wanted to confront her so much and told her to not mess with her.

She sighed frustratedly. She could not just do that bluntly. She did not want other people to talk about her blind jealousy in the end. She turned her sight to the window. Her forehead frowned softly. It looked like she had to investigate it silently.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms as she was just finished helping Ms. Kimura with another reorganization. She had been sticking at the library in the last few weeks. Apparently the Ministry of Education was implementing a new policy to add more literature supplements to every university.

She was about to lift some books when suddenly she felt her head spinning around and her body off-balanced. Her fainted figure was suddenly sustained by a pair of hands. "Are you alright?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds, tried to gather herself back before she faced her saver. Worried amber-orbs were staring at her. She instantly detached from his support, and looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I'm fine. Sorry."

Syaoran smiled warmly at her, "What were you sorry for? You should say thank instead." He pulled out a chair for her to sit in. His eyes were still scrutinizing her pale look. "You look a little unwell."

"I slept too late last night. I just need to rest a little bit and it will be fine." Regardless of her will to not face him, her eyes made a sudden contact with him.

They paused at that position for a few seconds, before Syaoran turned his face and said, "About the last time, when i told you about the Museum of The Little Prince in Hakone, would you like to go there someday?"

"Oh. Yeah. I have read about it. Maybe i will go there, but i don't know when." Sakura answered nervously. She wondered, he did not go to library only for asking about this, right?

"I mean, would you like to go there with me?" Syaoran quickly corrected his sentence. He did not understand why that idea came to his mind last night before he went to sleep. He woke up earlier this morning, and hurried to university even though there was no class to day. "I need some inspirations for my ongoing novel." He added.

Sakura was startled. She slowly looked up to him, wondering whether she had heard him wrong. But the man who sat beside her was waiting for her, appearing an anticipating look. So she quickly recovered from her shock and said, "That sounds great. I'd be glad to join you then."

Syaoran felt a simple joy filled his being. His sight was still glued to Sakura who was now busy reading local newspaper. This was the first time he saw her closely. He was scanning her delicate features; how her skin was so creamy-white, how she tucked her jaw-level auburn hair behind her ears, how her cheek looked so soft. He sighed softly and turned his head, snapping himself from her hypnotise.

Sakura peeked at his figure who did not bring anything. "You don't have classes today?"

Syaoran shook his head quickly, suddenly being clumsy. "No. I just wanted to stay at library, reading books for my research." He already prepared a lie, that he reluctantly addressed to himself. Fortunately he already took a book from the nearest shelf.

Sakura tilted her head to read the book title, "Women's Equality: A Struggle for Survival." She then faced him back, "I though you would be reading something about economic or business?"

"What?" Syaoran uttered and took a look at the book as well. He gulped nervously. He did not even see the title when he took it.

"You don't look like a feminist, you know." Sakura amused at the man. "Sometimes i really hate this world for worshiping patriarchy too much. This system has caused a lot of women discrimination. World seems to not recognize the existence of woman."

"I can't believe that there are still tribes which think if a family doesn't have a son, it will be considered as having no descendant at all. What the hell? Do they think a daughter is not a human?" Sakura blurted fierily, letting Syaoran to stare at her in amazement. "Moreover, parents who think that their daughter do not need higher education, since they will end up at kitchen and take care of their children. So then they prefer to give the opportunity to their sons. And one more thing even if they are well-educated, once they are married, they have to abandon their dreams and cannot pursue their careers."

Sakura stopped and calmed down herself. She was always in fire for discussing these kinds of matters. She thought if she wanted to change others, she had to fight and speak her mind. That was why she could pass to face those Kinomotos. She wanted to to change their minds.

Syaoran could not help to grin widely at the girl. She was so lively and vigorous. As she did not let others ignore her views.

He shifted his posture and frowned, "I think women's equality will be forever impossible."

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran exhaled, ready to infuriating the girl. He smirked and said, "Since their own selves who prevent the equality process. The women are screaming for gender equality, while at the other side, they are doing the reverse. For example, how many works men should do, only because women do not want or incapable to do?"

He quickly continued as he saw Sakura was ready to cut him angrily, "If women demand their rights, so then just do every single thing on their own, including rough works. No exception. It is the main idea of emancipation, isn't it?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, feeling victory was coming to him in this debate. He never did this before. Nobody was brave enough to debate him, since he was the heir of the Li Clan. But this girl was surely different since the first time he saw her. He saw Sakura's face reddening in fury.

"You really are a narrow-minded one." Sakura hissed cynically. She then stamped her feet before left Syaoran dumbfounded.

Syaoran was surprised to see her, following her figure gone outside the library with his eyes. He then laughed to himself, "She's really an attractive girl."

* * *

It was already late at night when Eriol was busy struggling with piles of documents in front of him. Ito, his resident, handed him those when he received an emergency case of a man who got stroke. Ito did not ask him to help, which was kind of good, since he was not really in the mood to do anything, except managing paper-works

His mind was a mess since the last phone call with Tomoyo. Surely she tried to call and sent him messages after that. He did not ignore her though. He just responded her differently than usual.

Eriol sighed frustratedly. He knew that he had no reason to ignore and treat her like this. His bestfriend was contented about her upcoming engagement party, and he was supposed to be happy for her.

He did not know what had happened to himself. He had known Tomoyo just as long as she had known Syaoran. Even though Syaoran was his cousin, but still he thought that he was closer to Tomoyo. He always spent times with her; going to the same school since primary until university, going to every vacation with her, enjoying every happy time and being there in her hard times, when Syaoran was not even there.

All this time he never put interest in any girls. His friends asked him why he did not date, and he simply told them that he wanted to focus on his study. But he knew that it was not the reason.

His sapphire orbs stared at the empty corridor and whispered, "She is the reason."

His body jerked lightly when suddenly his head filled with a memory...

* * *

He was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden, he felt hands shook his body lightly.

"Eriol, wake up, son." Keiko Hiiragizawa whispered to his son.

Eriol opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his sight to the darkness in his room. "What is it, _okaa-san_?"

"It's Tomoyo."

In the darkness, Eriol could hear her worried voice and looked at her sad face.

* * *

They were running frantically inside the hospital, looking for emergency room. The hospital seemed in rush and panic. Eriol slightly heard what the nurses and doctors were saying about an accident involving Kinomoto's daughter and the Daidoujis. His heart was pounding loudly to hear the last name. His mind could not help to imagine what happened to Tomoyo, his best friend.

And there he found her small figure, sitting alone in front of the emergency room. He ran to her and shouted, "Tomoyo-_chan_!"

Tomoyo looked up at him, her face looked confused.

"Are you okay?" He held her hands firmly, starting to feel relieved as she looked fine with no sign of injury.

"Eriol-_kun_, they woke me up suddenly and brought me here. I don't know what happened." Tomoyo said quietly.

"It's alright, Tomoyo-_chan_. We just have to wait here. Me and my mother will accompany you." He kept patting her shoulders.

They turned their bodies when the emergency room was opened. A lot of people in white robes went out of there. Their eyes were suddenly glued to two bodies on gurneys being rolled behind them.

Eriol turned his head to the little girl beside him. He would never forget what were on her face. It was pain and fear.

* * *

His body was trembling as the memory came to his mind. A guilt engulfed his being. It had been fifteen years passed since. Eriol did not meet her for a few months later to only find that she did not remember anything about what had happened. The Kinomotos told him that Tomoyo suffered a great trauma, and that she had been adopted to the their family.

Only after she had found a family back that he could see her smiling like she used to.

He covered his face with his hands. He could not help to curse himself. He should have not treated her like this. Not after what she had been through. He then grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

* * *

Early next morning, Fujitaka woke up and found that the space beside him was empty. He sighed desperately. It had been a few days since his arguments with Nadeshiko. She had not talked to him ever since and decided to occupy another room in the house for the time being.

To wake up and to always have the same worries for the last fifteen years, were exhausting. He already had enough of those. He did not want to sink in despair any longer. He wanted to leave all behind. He still had family who he had to take care. And he would surely embrace the future together with them.

* * *

Fujitaka stepped into his office with a brown box in his hands. Books, albums, cards, small miniatures. His eyes were re-scanning the whole room again. Those were all.

He picked a match from his desk and walked to the fireplace. A beautiful red fire appeared in instance after he lit it up. He began to throw what were inside the brown box to the fireplace. This was his starting point. He had to throw what had hampered him all this time.

He paused when he saw a small book with a perky cover. "The Little Prince.", He murmured silently. He turned the pages and saw colourful doodles on it. A tear dropped on the surface without him realizing it. His heart was hurting.

He closed the book and threw it to the fireplace. The shadow of the red fire was dancing in his eyes, as it slowly ate the picture of the little prince and the sun, moon and stars around him.

* * *

Kei opened his eyes when he suddenly heard a noise outside his room. He rubbed his eyes to wake him more and opened his room's door. He saw the kitchen's lamp was already on and more of noisy sounds coming. He looked at the wall clock in the corridor. It was just five in the morning.

_Who already woke really early on a Sunday like this?_ He mumbled inwardly.

Kei walked through the door and found his eldest sister's figure, tidying up cutleries scattered on the floor. He hurried out to help her.

"Oh, Kei-_kun_." Sakura stammered to see him. "I must have woken you up. I'm sorry."

"Are you cleaning the kitchen, Saki _onee-san_?" he said while gathered the cutleries and placed them back to the storage. His eyes caught mops, bucket and broom on the corner. "You should have asked us to help you."

"You don't have to, Kei-_kun_. I'm actually feeling guilty for being too busy these few weeks. I didn't even help you and the others for daily errands." Sakura wiped off sweats from her forehead with her sleeves. Actually she was awakened again by the pain in her left leg. Aspirins did not seem to work much anymore, since it was getting worse by now.

"It's nothing, Saki _onee-san_." Kei waved his hand. "You don't need to worry about that. You already worked so hard, so we could do the housework at least." Kei took a mop and started to clean the kitchen table.

Sakura shook her head. "I cannot let you. The test for university admission is coming, right? You should study more." She knew that Kei really wanted to be accepted into Tomoeda University, since they had the best archaeological studies in the country. She sighed softly, "I wish i could help you for the upcoming university entrance exam."

Kei clenched his fist. He knew that Sakura always went home late at night everyday. She worked herself too much to add extra income to the orphanage. He saw those dark circles around her eyes. Not to mention her pale and thin figure.

He sighed. He promised to himself, after he got accepted to the university, he would seek for a part-time job immediately. He had to have some self-awareness to help his sister.

"What is that sound?" A complain was heard as the door revealed Nana's figure, who was still seen sleepy. She glanced at Kei and Sakura and sighed. "This is Sunday, for God's sake." She walked wobbly to the fridge and took out a carton of skimmed milk.

Sakura smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Nana-_chan_. I won't make any noise again, so both of you can go back to sleep."

"You know i can't go back to sleep once i'm awake." said Nana flatly. She sat down and sipped milk. Her black pearl eyes swept the mess around the kitchen. She knew that her sister must have woken up so early to clean up the house as usual. "Anyway can you give me five thousand yen? There will be an audition in Tokyo next week. I want to go there."

Sakura quickly turned to see Nana, whose eyes looked dull. Kei glared at her as well and yelled, "Five thousand? Why do you need that much?"

"It's for the transportation and other unexpected costs. You know that Tokyo is expensive." Nana defended herself.

"Do you really have to go to Tokyo? Aren't there any auditions here?" asked Kei again, still at shocked.

"What would anyone do at a small town like this?" Nana rolled her eyes. She knew that it would not be that easy to get the money. But she had to do this. This was for her dream.

Sakura pondered for a minute before finally saying, "I don't have money at the moment, Nana. But i promise i will give you later."

Nana snorted roughly and stamped her feet. "Just forget it. I know that you would never give me any."

"Wait, Nana." Sakura reached her hands and spoke softly. "I promise. I know that you really want to be actress. I will support you no matter what."

Nana turned down Sakura's hands, glaring at her. She yelled, "You don't know what i want! Every night, i always say a wish that someday, some rich couple will adapt me, and they can give me everything." She felt her body shook a little by fury. She screamed loudly, "I want to go out from this hell."

A piercing sound was heard when Kei slapped Nana on her face. Sakura was shocked to see it. Kei was also startled from what he just did.

Nana touched her left cheek. Tears were streaming on her face. She burst out of the kitchen and ran to her room. She then slammed and locked her door.

She leaned on the door. Her hands covered her wettened face. Her body shook more from her crying.

Saki _onee-san_. Nana gritted her teeth. Dutiful, smart, diligent, beautiful were the words that all Sisters used to describe her. Everyone liked Saki. She was literally the perfect face and role figure of this orphanage.

Nana remembered clearly when the Sisters told her and every other child to be like Saki, who could hold up all responsibilities flawlessly. She consumed all attentions from everyone. Nana was really tired with all those. Nobody ever saw her. She was always a shadow behind Saki.

But she would not let go of this time. She would prove to everyone that she could be more than Saki. Her fists were clenched.

She would do everything.

* * *

"Finally, after fifteen years." Meiling Li exhaled deeply as she went out of her car, facing the white building with a typical red cross symbol in front of her. She had had a blast for the last two days after arriving safely from Hongkong to Tomoeda. Her stiff cousin did not even have an initiative to give her living introduction as the new Tomoeda citizen, even if she would only stay here for about two months. There was no need to say that he was the worst host ever.

She stepped eagerly inside Tomoeda Hospital, where she would spend a voluntary internship for these two months. She actually had not been allowed yet to have an internship like this since she was still only at the second year at university. But this hospital, apart from her childhood memory, was owned by the Kinomotos which was a really good old friend of her family's. Sometimes a nepotism indeed did good. She grinned to herself.

Her ruby orbs were scanning the place thoroughly. It was typically a quiet day where there was no hustle and bustle around. Her aunt said that this hospital was one of the most advanced in cancer research and there would be acquaintances to help her study, which was good news for her. She had put huge interest specializing in oncology. Therefore she hoped to gain a lot of experiences for these two months.

"Are you supposed to be that Meiling Li, who will be the new volunteer here?" A deep hoarse voice was heard from behind. She turned around and was greeted by a young man who stared sharply at her with his cold brown eyes.

"Yes." Meiling stuttered, as the man in front of her did not really have a friendly gesture. She bowed respectfully, "My name is Meiling Li. Nice to meet you."

"First day, and you are already late." the man sighed, causing Meiling to ashamedly blush.

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, a first year resident. I have been told that you will be on my service for these two months." Yukito continued as he started to walk quickly with Meiling following her. "I hope you will adjust quickly, as there are going to be a lot of things that you have to do. I expect you to have high initiative, taking a lot of chance to learn. Do not make a mess, do not be such a troublesome to your mentor, who is me, and do not be late again." He emphasized the last part, glancing at the girl beside him, who already kept up with his pace.

"Wow, tough guy you are." Meiling grinned. "I promise to not disturb you, if you promise that you will let me go inside the operation room once in a while."

Yukito raised his eyebrow, "I don't think that you are in a bargaining position right now."

"I'll make myself into one then." She skipped happily as she took a lab coat which was offered by a nurse.

Yukito glanced at her again. He just noticed his new apprentice completely. Black hair, which was parted into two buns on either side of her head and a ying-yang pendant in her necklace. Her face glowed in excitement, typically an newbie intern.

"No time to admire your new robe. Quickly follow me." Yukito chided loudly. He smiled as he saw her from his eyes. She just did not know what lied ahead for her. He smirked inwardly.

* * *

Syaoran slid off into his limousine as he was finished having a meeting with his subordinates regarding the K&L Hotel project. Busy days were ahead of him, with the upcoming K&L Hotel opening this month. He cursed Eriol for handing over his duties to him, since he was already busy with his medical work. He glanced at three bundles of proposals that he still had to read. But not for this one. Eriol had to do it by himself. Therefore Syaoran threatened him to come today to the final inspection before the official opening.

Once he arrived at the site, Syaoran already spotted his cousin's stocky figure, who was awkwardly talking to Wei. He chuckled inwardly. It was a bit weird to see Eriol, who was usually seen in hospital white coat, was now on his official black suit.

"I swore to myself that i would kick you if you didn't come today." Syaoran patted his cousin's shoulder, took a peek at a file he was discussing with Wei.

Eriol frowned at him, "I'm a man of his word, Li. I'm not going to abandon the responsibilities which the elders have trusted me with."

"Good." Syaoran nodded. "You are going to ease a bit of my loads then."

"Then, shall we go and have rounds?" Wei took both of them surrounding the hotel. There were tens of Kinomoto Group and Li Corporations employees following behind them, taking notes and researching for the corporates' next program.

Syaoran had quite an argument with Eriol when they were deciding the type of this hotel at first. Eriol preferred a conference hotel type, as he argued that Tomoeda was one of the main business centres in Japan, beside Tokyo. As for Syaoran, he suggested a resort hotel. Since he, himself, was sometimes fed up and longed for getaway. He thought that every business man and woman of Tomoeda surely felt the same as him. But Eriol won it. They stuck with the plan and here they were, at the finishing step of their very first business project.

"And here we are at the main conference room." said Wei as they arrived at the top level. They stepped into a large venue which was still undesigned. "I'm still deciding the right design for this main venue. Since we predicted that we will host a lot of important expatriates here, I suggest some designs that maybe suitable with the concept."

"These are the choices?" Eriol asked as he surrounded the venue with a piles of design proposals in his hands. "Sakura?" He frowned and nodded his head, reading the proposal's contents. "I think it is the best we will have."

"Sakura?" Syaoran was subsided, hearing that word.

He did not understand why suddenly the image of Saki Maeda came up to his mind. Her delicate figure, her lovely face, her stunning emerald orbs, the rosy tint which always featured her cheeks... The ethereal beauty of sakura flower really suited her.

"Yes, Sir. Moreover sakura is the symbol of Japan. We could promote our country's pride more with the design."

Syaoran abruptly grabbed his briefcase from Wei and burst out of the room. He could slightly hear Eriol's voice, mentioning their dinner appointment with Tomoyo. But he could not ignore the image of hers on his mind. Any longer.

* * *

Wei was surprised to see his boss' only son suddenly went out of the ongoing inspection, leaving the Hiiragizawa Heir more confused in dealing with the employees. He then stepped up to conclude the meeting and dismiss them. It was actually helping him, since he had been distracted all day long after the last phone call from his sister in Hongkong.

Wei picked his phone and dialed his daughter's number. Less than ten seconds, he could hear Jia's sweet voice. "My dear, Jia, how are you? Aunt Lin said that you have to stay at hospital again?"

Wei closed his eyes as he tried hardly to hold his tears coming. To hear his daughter's weak voice was like hell to him. He knew that his daughter's condition was getting worse. The bad news came from his sister, who had helped him to raise Jia in Hongkong all this time.

Every second, there was always a prayer came from his mouth for his only daughter. He never let his daughter slipped off of his mind. She was the only thing that could help him survived this far. His humpback was shaking from the restrained sob. He just needed a little more time to fix all the mess that he had done.

* * *

Sakura ensured that she had locked the library and gave the key back to the security staff after she finished today errands. It was five o'clock now and her next shift at Autumn Blossom Coffee Shop was still in the next hour.

She wore her coat to cover herself from the weather. January was always colder than any other months. She had fallen asleep a few times today. But it might be caused by her lack of sleep nowadays. It even contributed in making her leg pain worse.

She also made a note to herself, to talk to Mr. Terada to allow her wearing a longer skirt, to cover her uglier swelling. Even though it might be putting Rika in more work to make one for her. She shuddered a little as she passed the university gate.

"How can you wear such a thin coat in a cold night like this?" A hoarse voice was heard behind her and suddenly she was covered by a thicker coat. She turned her head and felt surprised when Syaoran Li, with his bright amber orbs, was facing her.

"You're still here? I thought that you didn't come to the university today." Sakura looked down. She still felt embarrassed from cussing him a little aimlessly the other day.

Syaoran chuckled quietly. "I have an unfinished business here." He scanned the guilty looking of the girl. He continued, "You don't have to apologize for the other day. It was nothing."

"I didn't say that i wanted to apologize." She held her breath. Her voice was so small, betraying her initial intention.

He continued to laugh, "It seems that arguing with you is unavoidable in the near future" He smiled warmly. "Are you going home?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm going to work."

"Work? You have another work?" Syaoran frowned at her. He never thought that the girl in front of him was tough enough to handle a lot of workloads. But she proved him wrong eventually.

"Yeah, i actually have another shift at a coffee shop after working at the university. It is close enough from here, on Yaesu District." Sakura smiled.

"You are such a superwoman." said Syaoran amused. "But a superwoman, still, is not supposed to walk alone in the night. How about i walk you to the coffee shop?"

Sakura was startled. She looked at him in surprise, "Oh, you don't need to. You must have any other things to do."

He shook his head, "No, i don't have anything to do tonight. So i can accompany you to your workplace, and you can repay me by a cup of coffee, maybe?"

She bowed her head again. At that time, she realized that her heart was thumping hard, as the heat filled her body too. She wondered what happened to her? Suddenly she remembered the coat that she wore, "Don't you feel cold? I'm actually enough with wearing my jacket."

Syaoran shook his head again. "Anyway, how many works do you have?"

"I only have two; at the university and the coffee shop." Sakura answered. "But recently, i feel the need to earn more, so i do a freelance job at a local web portal."

"Wow, that's a lot of works." He nodded at her. He did not know whether he should feel amazed or worried to hear her.

"I know, but i need to help the Sisters in orphanage." She stopped when she saw him confused. "Oh, i live in an orphanage. It's near here too."

"Can i know what happened that you have to live in an orphanage?" He finally asked as they continued to walk. He tried hardly not to look so surprised, as he was afraid to offend her.

"I was in a car accident with my aunt and uncle when i was four." She answered while smiling sadly. "They were dead at the scene. Sister Maeda saved me and took me to a hospital. When she came to the police office, they said that they didn't receive any accident reports on that day. So she took me to the orphanage."

Syaoran kept looking at the girl beside him. He was shocked. He never thought that this girl hid a huge secret. Despite her fragile feature, she was strong inside.

The sunlight began to sink in afterglow as they continued to walk downtown. It was such a beautiful view that the glow accented her every feature. He felt himself sunk into her spell.

"She always said to me that my parents will come to take me with them. But they haven't until now." she sighed softly, even though she was still smiling. "I don't remember anything about my family. But it's alright. The people in the orphanage are my family now. I'm fine with them."

Syaoran felt himself speechless. He always thought that he was so lonely, living alone while his mother and sisters abroad, busy with their own activities. But she was way lonelier than him. Instead of pitying her, he felt disappointed to himself. "Hmm, your story sounds like a great inspiration for my novel."

Sakura turned her head to see him. She chuckled, "What? Then you have to pay me royalties once you publish it."

"I will, if you help me to write it." He suddenly stopped and held her hand.

Sakura looked at their intertwined hands. Her heart was thumping much harder now. She was not brave enough to hold her face up and look at him.

"Saki-san! Glad that you arrived earlier!"

They apparently arrived in front of the coffee house and Takashi suddenly appeared at them. She quickly let off of his hand and greeted her co-worker. "Good evening, Takashi-kun. I met my friend on the way and brought him here. I hope you and others won't mind."

Takashi looked at the awkward two, and smiled mischievously, "Of course, we won't mind. Let's come inside. We are having a party."

Sakura smiled shortly to Syaoran as they went inside the coffee shop. The other co-workers and Rika were occupying the corner of the shop, near the grand piano. Loud noise filled the space. The other guests weren't seemed disturbed by them.

"Saki-_chan_! Come here!" Chiharu pulled Sakura to them as the other surrounded Rika, who seemed glowing in happiness. A lot of presents and a cake were on table. "We are celebrating Rika's pregnancy. We gave her a present from our employee's savings."

"Ah, Rika-_san_, i'm sorry i haven't congratulated you yet." Sakura exclaimed and went to hug her friend.

"Don't worry about that, Saki. I'm already happy that you guys threw this surprise party and gave present." Rika smiled kindly. She then turned to see Syaoran. "Is that your friend, Saki?"

Sakura nodded and introduced Syaoran to the others, "This is my friend, Li Syaoran. He said that he wanted to visit me at work, so i invited him here."

"Nice to meet all of you." Syaoran smiled and nodded to them. "I just want to make sure that she works well."

Takashi laughed and patted Syaoran, "Saki is one of the best workers here. Even Mr. Terada always put more attention to her."

"You always talk too much, Takashi." Chiharu chided and hit her boyfriend's head, while the others were laughing at them.

"Ah, Saki-_chan_, why don't you play a song for us?" Naoko suddenly chirped excitedly.

"Oh, i forgot about that. Saki-_chan_ plays piano and sings well too." Takashi told Syaoran as Chiharu gave him another hit.

Sakura blushed and quickly shook her head, "I'm not that good."

Rika nodded in agreement, "Yes, of course! You have to play and sing for me, Saki-_chan_! Please!"

As the others now were persuading Sakura, Syaoran looked at the girl who always surprised himself. Her charm invited him to know more about her. His eyes followed her when she finally agreed to play and walked to the piano. She glanced at him and smiled, before her hands started to play a song.

"_When you get caught in the rain with nowhere to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain, without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes_

_And you feel so far away_

_That you just can't find your way home_

_You can get there alone, it's okay_

_What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain"_

He felt himself subsided, sank on her sweet, melodic voice. Even though this was a well-known song of a great singer, but this was like the first most beautiful song that he ever heard in his life. He was totally tranced by her.

Her face was full of emotions as she went through the lyrics. She seemed like she was trying to encourage herself by singing that song. Takashi, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and even the other guests, were mesmerized too. As if they shared the same emotions as her. As if they were invited to her world as well.

He experienced something that never came to himself before. He realized it. His heart was warm, like it had finally belonged to something.

At that time, he promised to himself, that he would protect her. That he would never see her cry anymore.

* * *

Nadeshiko was standing at Yoshiyuki's house. She had been here for a few minutes, but no one opened the door. He informed her that he already went to recheck the scene where the accident happened and finally found something that he thought strange.

She took out her phone and called her junior once again. "I'm already in front of your house, Yoshiyuki-_san_. But it seems that your wife is not here at the moment."

"Nadeshiko-_san_, i'm sorry. I think that she is currently at the coffee shop. There is a small celebration for her there. Could you stay at the coffee shop for a while? I will call her to accompany you as well." Yoshiyuki was heard apologetic.

"It's alright, Yoshiyuki-_san_. I will wait for you there."

Nadeshiko stepped out of the small house and went into the coffee shop next to it. She saw a small crowd inside.

_It seems like they are having a party._ Nadeshiko said inwardly.

She opened the door and a beautiful singing welcomed her in instant. She saw a young girl was playing a piano at the corner of the coffee shop. Everyone seemed to be stunned by the girl, that no one realized her coming inside.

_"And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in_

_You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly_

_And you'll find what you need to prevail_

_What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain"_

Nadeshiko paused there as the singing continued to her ear, giving a very warm feeling. She did not understand why the girl was like telling, encouraging herself to get through every of her misery from losing her only daughter. She was like telling her that someday, if she kept the faith, there would come a day when finally she could reunite with her daughter. Without her realizing it, a tear dropped to her cheek.

She knew why everyone was so captivated by her, just like herself. The girl sang the song wholeheartedly. She could really lift up the true meaning of the song, without others forgot the melody. Not every professional singer could even do that.

_"And when the wind blows_

_As shadows grow close_

_Don't be afraid, there's nothing you can't face_

_And should they tell you, you'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again on my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain"_

She instantly gave a loud applause like everyone else in the coffee shop. Even some of them shed their tears like her. The girl was surrounded and hugged by her friends.

"Bravo, Saki-_chan_!"

Nadeshiko wiped her tears and suddenly realized that the girl was the one who helped her getting back her purse. She went slowly near the girl, who was still cheered by her friends. "Excuse me, are you the one who helped me back then?"

Sakura turned to see her and was startled. She recognized the woman that she helped. She quickly stood up and bowed to her. "Yes, Ma'am. I was the one that helping you."

Nadeshiko smiled widely. She could not help herself that she reached the girl into her embrace. She hugged her tightly, "Thank you very much."

Sakura felt herself suddenly sank down when the woman hugged her. She felt a warm feeling that she never knew before. She then encircled her hands, hugged her back. At that moment, she suddenly caught the figure of the lady in her room. She was standing there near the entrance door, smiling at her warmly.

Her phone was suddenly ringing, interrupting that moment of theirs. Nadeshiko smiled nervously as she picked up the call. "Hello? Alright, I'm going right now."

"Nadeshiko-_sama_." Syaoran came up at them, bowed at Nadeshiko.

"Syaoran-_kun_? These all are your friends?" Nadeshiko seemed surprised to see him. "Oh, I'm going to see Tomoyo right now. Would you like to go too?"

Syaoran forced a smile and nodded. He then turned at Sakura and said, "I will see you again then."

Sakura nodded. She was kind of confused to see that Syaoran apparently knew this woman and to hear Tomoyo's name. _What is the relationship between this woman and Tomoyo_? she thought.

Nadeshiko faced Sakura again, putting her hand at her right shoulder. "I will come back here to repay your help. You work here, right?"

Sakura nodded confusedly. She never intended to get a pay back for what she did. But she nodded because she wanted to meet the woman again. She wanted to have that warm feeling again.

She saw as Syaoran and that woman got out from the coffee shop. Naoko suddenly tugged her hands and chirped, "Saki-_chan_, please play one more song. Please!"

Sakura smiled. She wanted to reply her, but suddenly her head was spinning. Pain in her legs were worsening. Her eyes fixed on the lady in front of her. Instead of hearing her friend screaming, she saw the lady opened her mouth and started to sing a lullaby to her.

"_Harukeki yama no ha hi wa ochite_

_Toki nagareshi nagori tsugen_

_Narekashi kane no ne ni_

_Shibashi wa ikowan_

_Kureyuku hitotose_

_Taema naki megumi yo_

_Tataen iza kozorite_

_Hatenaki misora ni hoshi ukabi_

_Yo o michibiku shirube o nasu_

_Mayoishi waga michi ni_

_Mikami wa shimesan_

_Kureyuku hitotose_

_Tokoshie no shiawase_

_Inoran iza kozorite_

_Shizukeki yuube ni yume yasuku_

_Shu wa amaneku mamoritamou_

_Ama narumi tsukai wa shinabe o kanaden_

_Kureyuku hitotose_

_Uruwashiki ashita yo_

_Mukaen iza kozorite"_


End file.
